Dare to Dream
by PhoenixAscension
Summary: Betrayed by Sasuke, abandoned by Sakura, Naruto must find a new path with a new team. Old dreams die hard, but new dreams are forthcoming. Old promises to fulfill, new ones yet to be made. What will emerge from the chaos will lead a staggering village
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the guy who created the series (I forgot his name…don't hurt me), so yea…that's it for the disclaimer…_

_A/N: This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so if it isn't great, sorry. It'd be great if you could review, so that I could make improvements. I'm now going back and making some minor changes to old chapters, such as all jutsu being done in the format **Japanese name (English name)**. Thanks!_

Summary: When Sasuke seeks Orochimaru in search for more power, the Hokage has no choice but to send a retrieval team, even knowing that he left of his own free will. What happens when Akatsuki gets involved in the mission to hunt the two of the three most infamous traitors in Konoha history? With a new team at his back, can Naruto succeed where so many have failed?

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The team led by Shikamaru had left a little over five hours ago, but Tsunade still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Sasuke would not risk escaping alone, and any helpers sent by Orochimaru to secure his prize would not be pushovers. Hoping to dislodge her unrest, she read through more mission reports. _Success. Success. Failure, he would be punished... Success. Success. Success… _Halfway through the stack, she couldn't stand her disquiet any longer. The nagging voice in the back of her head would not give up. Relenting, she called in her assistant.

"Shizune! Get me Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai! Tell them it's about their students, and tell Kakashi to NOT be late—or suffer my wrath." She scowled fiercely at the paperwork, imagining the satisfying thud of her fist making contact with the Copy Nin. Stifling a chuckle, Shizune left to fetch the Jounins.

"Reporting for duty, Hokage-sama!" an ever-enthusiastic Gai suddenly burst into the room, followed closely by Asuma, Kurenai, and surprise! Kakashi. "The charming Shizune-san told us you wanted to see us about our youthful students! Fear not, their flames of passion will carry them through!"

Tsunade scowled more. "No doubt you heard that Lee went off to help them. I have a bad feeling about what's happening out there, and I need you four to go search and rescue them. Also, Lee should not be out of bed yet, and I want him brought back before he can hurt himself even more. Consider this a B-rank retrieval mission."

Four voices answered in unison. "Hai."

In a flash, all four Jounins were gone.

Scene Break

The first body they found was Chouji. He lay there, barely breathing, and blissfully unconscious. He had visibly lost weight, a sure indication that he had used the Red Pill. Asuma winced as he surveyed Chouji's wounds. With a nod to his counterparts, he picked up Chouji, and leapt away, back towards the village from whence he came.

After seeing Chouji's body, the others couldn't help but wonder darkly about the state that their respective students would be in. There was no doubt that Chouji had won the battle, but at a terrible price. He would be in critical condition after using all three Akimichi pills.

Moving on, they found Neji, with a hole through his shoulder. Gai gaped at his injured student, considered by Lee to be the ultimate rival. "I'll take him," Kurenai offered, knowing that Kakashi and Gai wanted to find their protégés. "He must be seen to. If you happen to come across Kiba, send him back will you? I am sure he will not be seriously injured," she said with a confidence she did not feel, looking to her friends for support.

"Of course we will," replied Kakashi, with his usual cheery smile, though he could not hide the worried look in his eye. "He's strong. He'll be fine."

"I, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, guarantee it, lovely lady," exclaimed Gai, in his signature nice guy pose. "Rest assured, he will be safe."

"Thank you." Without another word, Kurenai picked up Neji, and left the scene.

"Well now, my eternal rival, it appears that it is down to us once again!" Gai turned to Kakashi, who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eh? You said something?"

Facefaulting, Gai lamented, "You're so hip, Kakashi! I'll race you to see who finds the next student first!"

Kakashi nodded. "Let's go."

Scene Break

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY KONOHA? HOW COULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OWN VILLAGE!" Naruto was furiously pounding at a helpless Sasuke, berating him for his treachery. "YOU HAD EVERYTHING! YOU WERE ACCEPTED, YOU WERE ADMIRED….AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY! AND WHAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN? YOU….YOU….BASTARD!"

Sasuke simply smirked in a self satisfied way. "Dobe…if you only knew the power Orochimaru offered me…if you had this power, you may even be able to be Hokage…but as it is…" Breaking off, he suddenly lurched forward, and smashed his head into Naruto's.

"GAH!" Surprised, and more than a little injured, Naruto landed on his back, but immediately hopped to his feet. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Twenty clones surrounded Sasuke. "Bastard, now I will make you pay, for mocking my dreams, for betraying Konoha, and doing what you did to Sakura-chan. It's unforgivable!" Drawing out a kunai, he charged at Sasuke.

"Hmph. Once a dobe, always a dobe. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower)!" Fireballs shot out from Sasuke's mouth obliterating Naruto's clones. Dropping the tiger seal, he smoothly loosed the shuriken he'd pulled from his sleeve. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)!"

Shurikens ripped at Naruto, who barely managed to defend his vital spots with a kunai. "Kuso…looks like I'll have to get serious…Rasengan (Spiral Bullet)!"

"Don't make me laugh….that puny thing will have no chance against my CHIDORI (Thousand Birds)!" So saying, Sasuke started charging his Chidori, as Naruto prepared his Rasengan. This time, there would be no Kakashi to stop them. This time would be for real.

They crashed in a gigantic explosion of dust. Sasuke was knocked out of the smoke by the blast, but he could see no sign of Naruto. He coughed to clear his lungs. "Hn…easy. Just what I would expect from the dead last…now, to get to Orochimaru…" He turned to leave, but heard a voice behind him. "Where do you think you're going eh? Coward!"

Naruto appeared, on the head of a giant toad, giving his best scowl. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes, _this is the technique he used on Gaara and Shukaku…the giant toad…shit…_

Even as the thoughts raced through his mind, he heard a gravelly voice behind him. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" A giant snake appeared under him, carrying him up on its head. Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped to either side of him.

Grinning maniacally, Orochimaru addressed Sasuke, "I see you have chosen power over your pathetic friends…?

Sasuke only smirked.

"Kabuto, do as you wish with the Kyuubi boy. Me and Manda will take care of an old friend…ne, GamaBunta?" Their only response was a disgruntled snort from the toad.

"Oy, Naruto, you never said anything about Manda…we're screwed now…."

"What! Shut the hell up you old frog! I'm gonna be the Hokage! I can't die now!"

As Naruto was yelling at GamaBunta, Kabuto appeared right next to him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But I must kill you now." Kabuto's arm flashed out, holding a needle, aiming for Naruto's neck. GamaBunta wrapped his tongue around Naruto, temporarily protecting him. Manda seized the opportunity, and tackled and bit the toad, causing Gama to disappear in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto fell through towards the ground chagrined at the sudden turn of events, Sasuke appeared behind him, and kicked him past the edge of the cliff. Following that up with the ShiShi Rendan, he knocked Naruto into the statue of Shodaime. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)!" Naruto screamed as he was burned, with no escape. Kabuto jumped off the cliff, and as soon as he could get a clear line of sight, he launched several needles at Naruto, hitting his shoulders, legs, and arms. With a last groan, Naruto fell out of the cliff face, towards the raging rapids below.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama will be waiting for us back at Otogakure." They jumped away into the distance, leaving Naruto for dead.

Scene Break

Kakashi and Gai caught up with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. Thanks to the Sabaku siblings, they were not killed. Unfortunately, Kiba was losing blood fast, and Lee had passed out, after straining himself so much after the surgery. Shikamaru was still in a semi-whole state. With the help of the three siblings of the Sand, Gai and Shikamaru headed back towards Konoha with their burden.

"You had better get those two students of yours Kakashi! I'm counting on you!" Gai said, once again in his trademark pose.

"Sure sure," Kakashi waved him off. "Just don't get lost like you usually do."

"What! I? Lost? Do not underestimate me, eternal rival!"

Scene Break

Following Naruto's tracks was easy, since he had taken no care to hide them. As Kakashi reached the battleground, he froze, unnerved by the apparent intensity of the battle that had taken place. Dazed, he looked around for signs of Naruto or Sasuke. Seeing a charred spot on the ground with Naruto's body print convinced him that Sasuke had indeed turned traitor. He grimly resolved to personally hunt down the last Uchiha, once a team could be formed. He had lost yet another teammate.

Further investigation showed that the battle had proceeded towards the cliff face. As he peered over the edge, he thought he saw some yellow mixed into the gray and brown of the dirt and rocks below. Taking a chance, he leapt down to what he hoped was his number 1, most hyperactive ninja student.

Approaching the splotch of yellow now stark against the ground, he could tell that this was no doubt Naruto. He rushed over and quickly assessed Naruto's injuries. The results were appalling. It was amazing that Naruto was still breathing, albeit only barely. As he tried to think of a plan to take Naruto back to the village without disturbing him too much, a cushion of sand came and picked Naruto up. Startled, he looked up straight into the eyes of Gaara of the Sand.

"My brother and sister, and your friend, do not need my assistance in bringing those other two ninja back to your village. I decided that you would need my help more, and followed you here. I will make sure he is not jolted."

Guessing that this was as close to expressing respect for Naruto as possible, Kakashi silently followed Gaara back towards Konoha.

Scene Break

Three days later, Naruto awoke to the unfamiliar ceiling of the hospital, with a smiling Kakashi bending over him. "O-ha-yo!"

"WAH! You scared me Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm glad you're safe."

A confused Naruto surveyed his surroundings, and looked questioningly at his sensei. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei, how'd I get here?"

"Gaara brought you here. Apparently, he was so impressed when you defeated him, he thought you were worthy of his…respect…and he brought you back."

"Oh…"

Kakashi gravely studied his student. "And now, I have a question for you. Those injuries you sustained would have killed any other genin, or even chuunin. On top of that, you were tossed into a raging river. How did you survive?"

"Well, it was like this…"

Flashback

_Naruto was falling, sure that he was going to die. Suddenly recalling a similar situation when he first learned to summon GamaBunta, he closed his eyes, and delved deep into his mind._

"_Oy, Kyuubi! You damn fox, get your ass out here!"_

"_**WHELP! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"**_

"_You know that if I die, we both die right? Well, I'm gonna die RIGHT NOW if you don't help me out. I need you to heal me, at least enough to survive the fall, and until help arrives, alright?"_

"_**DAMN WHELP, THIS IS EXTORTION…IF I WEREN'T SO DEPENDANT ON YOU AS A HOST…**"_

"_But you are." Naruto grinned despite the pain in his physical body, as well as the fear he felt at once again facing this demon._

"_**VERY WELL THEN…BUT DON'T GET USED TO THIS…**"_

"_Hai hai!"_

_Just as the red chakra enveloped him, Naruto hit the water with a resounding splash._

End Flashback

"So that's what happened!" Naruto grinned up at Kakashi. "I'm hungry. Can you go buy me some Ramen?"

"You talked to the Kyuubi before? Hmm…"

"So can we go get Ramen now?"

"Nope, you need to rest, here in the hospital."

"Wha-..WHAT! I don't want to stay here, with the lousy food."

"The Chuunin Exam is in one month. Unless you want to miss out because you got injured from straining yourself, I suggest you stay here."

"Fine…" Naruto groused. "Ano, what happened to that bastard, Sasuke?"

"He…left…" Kakashi's previous jovial mood suddenly turned grim. "I must go talk with the Hokage about new team assignments. See you later." Pulling out his book, he strolled out the door, serenaded by Naruto's curses and questions about Sasuke.

As the door swung shut behind him, Naruto's swearing diminished.

"Sasuke…why…?"

Scene Break

It has been a week since the fight with Sasuke, and Naruto felt completely recovered.

"Ahhh! It feels great to be walking again! Maybe I should go visit some of those other people who came with me on that mission…" With his hands behind his head, he sauntered through the halls, heading towards the front desk.

"Ano, could you tell me the room number of Hyuuga Neji?" _If I can find Neji's room, I'm sure he could tell me where everyone else is._

The pretty young nurse at the desk smiled at his apparent enthusiasm, and gave him the room numbers.

"Here you go."

"Arigatou!"

Looking at the list, he let out a huge groan. _Oh no, these rooms are all the way on the other side of the hospital! Dammit, I just came from there too…_ He muttered a curse and stalked off, back towards where he came from.

The first door he arrived at was Neji's. Not bothering to knock, he barged in with an enthusiastic greeting. "OHAYO!"

Instead of the friendly salutation he was expecting, he found a kunai quivering near his ear after thudding into the door frame. "Eh heh…what is this?"

Nara Shikamaru sweatdropped. "How troublesome…I thought you were an intruder. You're lucky I recognized you in time to force a miss."

"He- Hey! What's that supposed to mean! And what are you doing here anyways?"

"I wasn't hurt much, and being waited on by those annoying nurses was getting bothersome…so I came to visit Neji."

Reminded of the reason he had originally came, Naruto turned towards the bed that Neji occupied.

This Neji was no longer the arrogant asshole that he had fought at the Chuunin Exam. He had the tempered confidence that only those who had a close encounter with death possessed. He stared back at Naruto with those pupil-less eyes, as if daring him to say something about his current vulnerable condition. Naruto, however, had different ideas.

"Hey, I heard you fought hard against that creepy spider guy. I'm glad to hear that you never gave up, even when you knew that you were outmatched. You fought against your so-called destiny, and beat it too." Naruto put his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Looks like you're not so bad after all."

Surprised to hear this from Naruto, Neji looked up and saw that Naruto meant what he said. And then, to his own chagrin, he found himself being grateful to Naruto. "Thank you. I take back my comments about you being a loser. I see now that you truly do have the right mindset to be Hokage. I will support you from now on."

As Naruto grinned and cheered, Shikamaru looked on from the sidelines, with a look of boredom on his face. "After hearing about what happened to you, Naruto, I've also gained a whole new respect for you. Maybe you're not so troublesome after all."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru with tears streaming down his face. "Wow really? I can't believe this! I'm finally being acknowledged!" Blissfully ignorant of the embarrassment of the other two people in the room, he danced around the room, cheering like a maniac.

Neji turned his head away in disgust. "Please, refrain from behaving like Lee. One of him is enough. I do not want to see you turn into him too."

Grinning mischievously, Naruto hopped onto Neji's bed, and looked right into his pupil-less eyes. "Did I tell you about the time Gai gave me a suit EXACTLY like Lee's…?"

Neji's eyes widened in horror, only to be met with Naruto's laughter, as he rolled on the ground, cracking up. "HAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Even Shikamaru could hardly restrain himself from cracking a smile.

Neji just glared.

Scene Break

Throughout the month leading up to the Chuunin exam, Naruto trained hard, assisted by Kakashi. Now that Sasuke was gone, Naruto was now be his main priority. Also, Sakura had sunk into a depression following Sasuke's departure. Team 7 was no more, though its members were still alive. Through hard work, and constant practice, Naruto learned his first elemental jutsu. _I can't wait until the exam…they'll all be so surprised_, Naruto snickered inwardly, before going back to his training. Ripped up trees, and torn straw dummies were very much evident throughout the area, proof of his training. 

"Yosh! Naruto, for your hard work this past month, I think you deserve some Ramen!"

"YEAH! But you say that every day…"

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi grinned sheepishly, "Well, I haven't been doing as many missions while training you, which is why I'm saving money."

Still looking suspiciously at him, Naruto accepted the answer. "Alright then, LET'S GO!"

Scene Break

At the Ichiraku, while Naruto ate, Kakashi thought about how to break the news to Naruto that Team 7 was officially dissolved.

With a sigh, Kakashi decided that it would be best if he just told him straight out. "Ano, Naruto-kun, there's something you should know."

"What, are you going to buy me more ramen?"

Sweatdropping, Kakashi shook his head. "Iie, it's about Team 7. It has been dissolved, and new teams will be formed. This is because _Sasuke_," Kakashi said the name in a dark manner, "is gone, and Sakura needs emotional support. Since the two were once best friends, and the object of their rivalry is gone, everyone thought it would be best if Sakura and Ino were put into the same team."

"WHAT! WHO'S ON MY TEAM THEN!"

"Neji, and TenTen."

"What about Lee?" With a sad look on his face, Kakashi shook his head. "He relapsed into his previous condition. Fortunately, this time is not as bad as before, so the surgery will not be life threatening, but he will still be unable to participate in the exam."

"So Sakura-chan is with Ino and Chouji?"

"Hai."

"Why couldn't I be with her?" Ignoring the rest of the world, Naruto slumped down, mumbling darkly to himself.

Embarrassed, Kakashi slapped Naruto lightly, bring him back to reality. "Yosh! Time to meet your new team members!"

Still hunched over, Naruto followed Kakashi out the door, to face his new team.

_A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. What did you think? Was it too short? Boring? Please review! And if you flame, please make it constructive flaming ; _

I think I'll try to include some random insanity based on one of the scenes in each chapter. Could be fun? Warning: there may be lots of OOC. It's insanity, remember D

Grinning maniacally, Orochimaru addressed Sasuke, "I see you have chosen power—"

"Yes, power over my friends, now get on with it," Sasuke snorted impatiently.

Orochimaru's eye twitched. "Don't interrupt m—"

"Okay, okay, now will you hurry up? There's a giant toad ready to sto—" Sasuke, in turn, was also cut off by an irate Kabuto.

"You fight like a married couple! In case you didn't notice, we're about to be flattened by a toad," Kabuto yelled.

He was ignored.

"—mped by a giant freaking toad. And I need to _live_ to kill aniki remember?" Sasuke finished.

Orochimaru took a breath. Damned subordinates. "Look, **I** am the Otokage, and **I** will be teaching you, so will you please stop interru—"

"Why do you call him aniki if you hate him so much? Doesn't aniki imply respect?" Kabuto looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"Okay, I _order_ both of you to stop inter—"

"What do you know about me! I am an avenger! I can say what I want, because he killed my whole _clan_. I hate him! He made me an avenger!"

"Shut the hell up and listen to ME! I am your mast—"

"Will you stop it with the angst, bishie-boy? I'm am _so_ fucking tired of angsty bishounens. Why must Orochimaru-sama always associate with bishounens?" Kabuto sighed. He started ticking names off his fingers. "First, Kimmimaro. Then Sasori. And his partner Deidara. Now you. Oh, and me," he added as an afterthought.

"I WILL SKIN YOU AND FEED YOU TO MAND—"

They were all squashed by GamaBunta's foot.

_Preview:_

_Naruto was the only one left, standing in the open and glaring at Kakashi. _

"_Naruto, shouldn't you be hiding and forming a plan?"_

_Naruto just grinned, threw a couple shuriken, and attacked. Kakashi sighed. This again. However, just as he dodged the shurikens, the Naruto charging at him vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eye widened. A clone? When did he make that? Suddenly, the shurikens that he had dodged changed back into more Naruto's. Nani! When did he have time to do this! Before he had time to properly defend himself, a Naruto had gotten behind him. _

"_TAKE THIS KAKASHI-SENSEI! Sennen Goroshi!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Chuunin Exam Again

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. All hail Kishimoto Masashi._

Thanks to all my reviewers! FFNet doesn't allow review replies in chapters, btw.

_A/N: Here's the update! Hope you like it._

Chapter 2: Chuunin Exam…Again

"Naruto, meet your new team. TenTen and Neji."

TenTen gave a small smile, and introduced herself as a weapons specialist. Neji just grunted.

Undaunted, Naruto greeted them enthusiastically. "I'm Naruto, and I'm uh….I'm he finished rather weakly, with a sheepish grin, sinking to the ground.

Sighing, Kakashi told them the news. "This will be the new team 7. Gai will be helping to rehabilitate Lee, so you guys are now under my command. I'm sure this team will be successful."

Completely forgetting about his previous embarrassment, Naruto leapt up again, and pointed towards the Hokage tower. "Yosh! Now we can go get our first mission!" As he marched off, Kakashi snagged his jacket, hauling him back. "Naruto, the Chuunin exam is in two days. We need to prepare for it, so I think it's about time for another bell lesson."

Groaning, Naruto trod past Kakashi towards the river, where the last 'bell lesson' had taken place, all the time muttering under his breath about teachers who read perverted books and who thought too highly of themselves.

TenTen giggled and followed, trailed by a still stoic Neji.

Kakashi, on the other hand, took a shortcut to the training ground – reading Ichi Ichi Paradise all the way – so he could…get ready…for the 'lesson'.

Scene Break

They arrived near the river, and were surprised to find Kakashi waiting for them. Well, at least Naruto was surprised. "Oy, Kakashi-sensei, why are you here before us? That never happens!"

Neji and TenTen, not knowing Kakashi as well as Naruto, were taken aback by this revelation, to say the least. "Gai was always on time," Neji frowned. "Maybe it was just because he was a bit….overenthusiastic."

Kakashi ignored them both. "Okay, now listen up. This time, your goal is to get this one bell away from me. This is to see how good your teamwork is. The only rule is, no summons," he added, with a glance at Naruto, who pouted. "Ready, START!"

Again, Naruto was the only one left, standing in the open and glaring at Kakashi.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be hiding and forming a plan?"

Naruto just grinned, threw a couple shuriken, and attacked. Kakashi sighed. _This again_. However, just as he dodged the shurikens, the Naruto charging at him vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eye widened. _A clone? When did he make that?_ Suddenly, the shurikens that he had dodged changed back into more Naruto's. _Nani! When did he have time to do this!_ Before he had time to properly defend himself, a Naruto had gotten behind him.

"TAKE THIS KAKASHI-SENSEI! Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Pain!)!" Putting his hands together, Naruto performed the same attack on Kakashi that had been used on him so long ago. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi easily dodged the attack, and slammed his palm into the back of Naruto's head. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As this was happening all the other Naruto's had finished performing hand seals. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" Ten more clones surrounded Kakashi, each wearing a feral grin. "RASENGAN!" The Narutos paired up, forming five Rasengans between them. Kakashi sighed. _And I thought he had learned how to do it without making clones. How disappointing._ Even as he thought this, the five Narutos charged him, each wielding a spinning ball of chakra.

He easily dodged them all, letting them crash into each other, throwing up what was literally a smokescreen, due to the clones' disappearance. As he turned, his surprise was apparent in the little bit of his face that was shown. The rest of the Naruto clones were charging, _also_ wielding Rasengans. _What!_ _So__he _can _make them with one body._ He had no more time for thought, as the Narutos were upon him. Even though he was surprised, he easily dispatched the clones.

_Now to find the real one._ As he scanned the area, a virtual storm of kunai and shuriken suddenly flew from the woods to his right. He didn't have time to dodge them, and he had serious doubts as to his ability to block them all. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" The piece of log that he switched with soon became little more than sawdust.

"Heh…you'll have to do better than that." Hearing no response, he pulled out his infamous book.

From the shadow of the nearby trees, Naruto read the title. _Seems like Ero-Sennin has been busy…this is volume 7 already!_ Scowling, he stepped back deeper into the shadows, wrapping explosion tags around his kunai handles…only to fall right into Kakashi's trap. Once again, he was dangling off a tree branch by one leg.

Neji and TenTen, who were nearby both expressed their thoughts at Naruto's predicament. Neji raised an eyebrow, while TenTen giggled at the expression of shock and dismay on Naruto's face. Taking pity on him, she cut him down.

Apparently, Neji's fight with Naruto at the Chuunin Exam, and his fight with Kidomaru while chasing down Sasuke had changed him, as Neji was the one to come up with a team plan – without an accompanying arrogant smirk.

"Okay guys, this is what we're going to do…" Neji proceeded to explain his idea to his teammates.

Naruto was a little taken aback by this. "Oi, who said you could be leader!"

"I did, that's who. Unless you have a better idea?"

Racking his brain and scratching his head, Naruto relented. He could not think of _any_ ideas, much less a better one. "Alright then…" With that said, he dashed off to engage Kakashi.

Seeing that Kakashi was reading one of…those…books, Naruto decided to try a different, and previously effective, strategy. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

Kakashi just blinked his one eye at him.

Scowling, Naruto changed back, and tried again. "Harem no Jutsu!"

Again, no effect.

"What the hell? He reads perverted books, but isn't affected by this…" _Neji said to distract him, so…_

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Gathering his chakra, Naruto literally filled up the field with clones. _How's this for a distraction?_ Throwing caution to the winds, _all_ the Narutos rushed at Kakashi.

Kakashi defended himself as best he could, taking down clone after clone, but the sheer number of clones was beginning to tire him a little. It seemed as if for every clone he took out, the other clones just created more. In truth, that was exactly what was happening. Getting annoyed, he decided to defend himself in a much more efficient way.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)!" Immediately, water from the stream materialized around him, forming a barrier. Completely ignoring this new obstacle, all the clones simply threw themselves at the wall of water, puffing out of existence en masse. All the smoke soon obscured the area around Kakashi.

Seeing his chance, the real Naruto who had stayed back threw his kunais with the explosion tags on them, as TenTen also threw explosion-tagged kunais, though on a more numerous scale. The resulting explosions created even more smoke. Which was what Neji had been waiting for.

With his Byakuugan activated, he charged into the smoke, and announced quietly, "You are within my field of divination."

Dashing up to Kakashi, he performed Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four!"

After the smoke cleared, they saw Kakashi lying on the ground, unable to move because his chakra openings had been closed. Or so they thought. Neji was the only one to even have a little time to react, and it was not enough. His surprise was apparent on his face, as the Kakashi on the ground changed into water, just as he heard a voice behind him.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile)!" The water dragon formed by the technique crashed into Neji, knocking him to the ground. He was furious at being caught off guard, while gloating over a 'victory'. Seeing that Neji was in trouble, TenTen threw shurikens at Kakashi to distract him, while Naruto retrieved Neji.

As they were trying to come up with another plan, they heard Kakashi's voice.

"Oy! Time's up, we have to go and rest up for tomorrow, when we'll work out some team strategies for you guys. Ja!" Right when they peeked out from their hiding spot, Kakashi waved at them, and vanished.

A battered Neji just groaned, while Naruto started screaming obscenities at the already departed Kakashi.

Scene Break

The next day, Kakashi's true nature showed. Breaking his all-time record, he arrived FOUR whole hours late. Though Naruto, true to form, screamed at him, he couldn't help but be impressed by his teacher's gall.

"FOUR WHOLE HOURS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HOW COULD _ANYONE_ BE **FOUR** HOURS LATE!"

"I had to help a little old lady cross the road," he stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched dangerously. When he spoke, his voice was actually quiet. "You took…FOUR…hours to help this little old lady."

Kakashi quickly realized that this excuse was not strong enough. Thinking fast, he held up his hands, with a placating smile on his face. "Well, I also had to save a cat who was stuck on a tree, a child from a burning building, rebuild a fence for a neighbor…" as he spoke on, the list of things he did became more and more ludicrous. He didn't even repeat himself. He finally ended his list with "I had to defend Hokage-sama from a group of 50 enemy Jounin. So that's what happened."

Neji and TenTen listened, wide-eyed, in disbelief that any Jounin could come up with such a ridiculous story. Gai, strange as he was, never came up with so outrageous a tale. Even Naruto was surprised, since this was not one of the usual explanations. Resigned, he sighed and just muttered darkly to himself about pervert teachers who were late and had disgraceful excuses.

Kakashi, seizing his chance, proceeded to the next item on his agenda. "Okay now, it's time to teach you some team tactics that you can use in the Chuunin Exam. We will capitalize especially on Neji's Byakuugan and Gentle Fist style, TenTen's weapons' abilities, and Naruto's stamina and…uh…enthusiasm." This last item was added with a sweat drop from Kakashi, after seeing Naruto glaring at what he was about to say.

The rest of the afternoon was spent working out tactics and strategies, for working together. It was soon apparent that this was an excellent team, since Neji and TenTen had worked together for a long time, and that TenTen was very trusting, and also because Neji and Naruto had earned each other's respect, though grudging at first. Besides that, they were balanced, with TenTen for long range, Neji for short range, and Naruto for random attacking (any range). Kakashi let them off early, so that they could rest up for the Exam tomorrow.

Scene Break

The day of the Chuunin Exam arrived, and Naruto was feeling good. Very good. After all, he had done this once, it couldn't be that hard. Right? _Right._ Meanwhile, Neji was as confident as always, and TenTen, though a bit more nervous than her teammates, did not show it, and merely cleaned her (numerous) weapons.

They had agreed to meet at the testing area an hour before the first test began, in order to scout the competition. Not surprisingly, the other Konoha teams also entered. There were also teams from other villages. The Sound did not send any teams, fearing Konoha's wrath after what happened last time. There were 4 teams from Sand, Stone, and Mist, and 6 from Grass. From Leaf, there were two teams participating from the last time -- Kakashi's team, and Kurenai's team. Asuma's team was out of it, since Sakura was still depressed, and Ino was too worried about her to act as leader. Chouji just ate. There were also three other Leaf teams, fresh from the Academy.

Like last time, a Special Jounin came to announce the Exam. This time however, there was a surprise in the announcement. "Those who have already passed the first part of the Exam last time are excused from the first part. You only need to participate in the second and third part of the Exam. Everyone else, follow me into the room." So saying, he turned around, and went into the examination room.

Looking around apprehensively, all the Grass and Mist teams, three Stone teams, and the new Leaf teams went into the room. Looking around, Naruto caught Kiba's eye.

"Oy! Dead last! I'll beat you this time, just you wait!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, about to utter a scathing retort, when Hinata spoke up. "Ano, Kiba-kun," she said, poking her fingers together. "We should get going…"

Naruto snorted derisively. "What, Kiba-_chan_, gonna run away?" Neji came up behind him.

"Naruto, don't do anything rash."

Hinata caught sight of Neji, and with a startled squeak, hid behind Kiba. Kiba, at this point, decided to back off, before something exploded between both him and Naruto, and the Hyuuga cousins. As he and Hinata went off to join Shino, they heard a voice.

"Hinata-sama…matte."

The voice was not threatening; neither was it friendly. It was neutral, a simple request. Hinata turned.

"I wish to speak to you, Hinata-sama. Please." Hinata's eyes widened. Neji was _asking_ her? _Neji_ was asking _her!_ Surprised, she consented. Neji continued. "Very well then." Turning to his teammates, he asked. "Could we have some privacy?" Nodding, Naruto and TenTen went off. "See you at the Ichiraku's!" Neji nodded.

Ignoring Kiba's strangled protests, Neji steered Hinata to an empty corner. "Hinata-sama…I wish to apologize for my…attitude towards you in the last Exam. It was uncalled for. Naruto has showed me that not all is preordained, and I beg your forgiveness." Stunned, Hinata could do nothing but nod.

Neji turned to walk away. "Ano…Neji-nii-san?" Horrified, Hinata clapped her hands to her mouth. What would he think of her now? Much to her chagrin, he smiled, though slightly. "Neji-nii-san," he said contemplatively. "Hai, Hinata-imoto-chan?" Blushing, Hinata continued. "I…forgive you, for what happened last time. And I would like us to be friends."

A genuine smile lighted Neji's face, replacing the arrogant smirk that had resided there before.

All the teams were assembled at the gate of the Forest of Death. The rules were the same as before. Naruto noticed that there was only one team from Sand and Stone, two from Mist and Grass, and a total of four from Leaf.

"Ready, GO!"

The teams dashed into the forest, and the second part of the Chuunin Exam began.

As team 7 went into the forest, Naruto created five shadow clones, four to scout in each direction, and the last to take his place with Neji and TenTen. The real Naruto concealed himself, traveling silently nearby. Neji had his Byakuugan activated, and TenTen attached chakra strings to all her weapons. This, of course, was all according to the plan they had made before the Exam.

After only about ten minutes into the Exam, they met their first enemy. The Naruto clone to the East tried to hold off the Mist team, while attaching an explosion tag to itself. As soon as it was defeated, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, and exploded at the same time, creating a giant dust cloud. Alerted of their enemy, team 7 got ready for their first fight of the Exam.

The Mist team stepped into view, showing no hostile signs at the moment. "We have the Heaven scroll. What do you have?"

Surprisingly, it was TenTen, who took the initiative, throwing three kunai while charging, and yelling back, "We have the Earth scroll, and it's time to part you from your Heaven one." The startled Mist team dodged the kunai, but was not expecting the chakra strings attached. TenTen maneuvered the kunai, so that they once again targeted the enemy.

One member of the Mist team was too slow, and was caught in the side. "Shit! Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet)!" As he launched his attack, he saw another one canceling it out.

"What the hell!" Naruto smirked at the surprise on the Mist nin's face. _Kakashi sensei does have things besides perverted stuff in his head after all. This Jutsu actually was useful!_ As he thought this, another of the Mist nin's appeared behind him, and tried to stab him with a kunai. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Frustrated, the last member of the team turned towards Neji, who was charging at him. "Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Water Shuriken)!" Water shurikens flew at Neji, who stopped and quickly used the Kaiten. The Mist nins obviously had never seen a defense like that before, and Naruto and TenTen capitalized on their surprise. Naruto launched yet another attack that Kakashi had taught him earlier. "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball)!"

This attack successfully concealed the shurikens that TenTen launched a couple seconds later. The two uninjured members of the team had stepped in front of their comrade, to help protect him, when they saw the giant fireball flying towards them. "Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" Together, they formed a water barrier large enough to put out the fireball. They didn't expect the storm of shurikens flying behind the fireball. Needless to say, they were torn to shreds.

"Matte! We yield. Here is our scroll. We wish to leave in peace – not pieces."

Smirking, Neji went to retrieve the scroll, since his Byakuugan would warn him of any surprise attacks. The Mist team offered no surprises, and limped off, to tend to their wounds. Naruto and TenTen gathered around him.

"Well, looks like we have completed this part of the Exam. Let's go."

They ran off towards the goal.

As they were running, Neji couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. Naruto's clones were still scouting the sides, and hadn't discovered anything yet, but he had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching them. Suddenly, the clones to the north, south, and west disappeared, but with no accompanying explosion. Naruto yelled a warning.

"Oy! Three of my clones disappeared, but they didn't have time to attach explosion tags. We should be careful."

Stopping suddenly, Neji glanced to his right. His eyes widened, and he pushed TenTen to the ground, just as sand shurikens came flying at him.

"Suna Shuriken no Jutsu (Sand Shuriken)!"

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou suddenly surrounded them into view. Neji's brow furrowed. _How did I not see them with my Byakuugan?_ There was no time to ponder this however, as Gaara spoke up, in a commanding tone. "We will take your scroll now."

Surprised, Naruto yelled back. "How do you know what scroll we have! For all you know, we have the same one!"

Unperturbed, Temari explained, while Gaara just snorted. "We have been watching you ever since this part began. It was Gaa-" She was cut off, as a small hand of sand covered her mouth. She nodded, and the hand dropped away.

Quickly recovering from their surprise, team 7 put their escape plan into action.

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Gaara's eyes widened as he recognized this technique, used against him during the failed Konoha Kazushi. Since Naruto had used a lot of chakra already, there were not as many clones as before, but it would suffice.

With fierce scowls on all of their faces, they launched shurikens, then charged the Sand siblings.

"Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)!"

A barrier of sand appeared protecting all three Sand nins. Ignoring this, the clones all attached explosion tags to kunai, and launched them at the shield. They exploded, obliterating part of the shield. Now, attaching explosion tags to themselves, they rushed through the hole, only to be destroyed by a huge gust of wind.

"Gufuu no Jutsu (Whirlwind Technique)!"

Though they were destroyed, the explosion tags still exploded, throwing up a giant smokescreen. Neji, looking through it with his Byakuugan, told TenTen exactly where to throw her explosion-tagged kunai, so as to be accurate enough to slow the other team down. She did this, and even more smoke and dust was thrown into the air, as team 7 made their escape.

One hundred meters away from the goal, the Sand siblings caught up to them. This time, team 7 was ready, since Neji had spotted them with his Byakuugan before hand. TenTen launched six kunai at them. Fearing another explosion tag attack, Gaara once again put up his "Suna no Tate!"

However, there was no explosion. As the barrier dropped, and as the Sand nins charged, all the kunai changed back to what they were before – Naruto clones. Surprised, they turned around to face this new foe, while team 7 once again made their escape, and became the first team to reach the goal.

Luckily for them, what should have taken days, was done in only several hours, because they managed to avoid most teams, thanks to Neji's Byakuugan, and the mad dash with the Sand team on their heels.

Anko was surprised to see them, but welcomed them nevertheless. "You have completed the second part of the Exam. Please step into the waiting room."

This time, there was no need for preliminaries. There were simply not as many teams as last time. The two veteran Leaf teams had made it through. There were only two other teams that made it through: a Stone team and a Grass team. Naruto looked around. _Where was Gaara's team?_ The Godaime stepped to the podium.

"Congratulations on making it through the second part of the Chuunin Exam. I assume that you all know the purpose of the Exam?"

The Leaf teams nodded, but the Mist and Stone teams shook their heads. Tsunade sighed. She had hoped she would be spared the task of an explanation. Deciding to take the easy way out, she shifted the workload to her colleague.

"Basically, it's a substitute for war between the shinobi countries. If you have questions, or want an in-depth explanation, go ask Jiraiya." With a satisfied smirk at the look on Jiraiya's face, she continued with her speech.

"Since there are less of you than last year, there will be no preliminaries. We will go straight to the third part of the Exam – one on one battles. It will take place once again in the arena, and in one month." She turned to leave. Genma stopped her on her way out, and they held a whispered conversation.

Tsunade walked back to the podium, embarrassment clearly showing on her features. "Eh heh…There is one more announcement. There used to be one more team that passed the second part, but due to domestic issues, they were recalled to their country. As the children of the previous Kazekage, the Council of Sand wished for them to be present during the selection of the new Kazekage. This team that I am talking about is Gaara of the Sand's team." A sigh of relief from the Genins was clearly audible. Apparently, Gaara's habit was widely known…and feared. "That is all. You may go."

TenTen chattered excitedly to Naruto and Neji on their way out. This was the first time that she was actually in the third part of the Exam; she had been beaten by Temari last time in the prelims. Naruto was talking right back to her; their combined noise was starting to give Neji a headache.

"Look, I'm going to go train now. Naruto, if we fight again in the Exam, don't expect a win like last time. I learned my lesson, and will work hard, instead of blind belief in fate. Good luck to you two, too." He walked back towards the Hyuuga estate.

Though he was surprised at Neji's new attitude, it did not stop Naruto from yelling at his teammate's retreating form. "Oy! You better train hard, or I'll beat your ass down again!" Grinning widely, he turned towards TenTen. "Well, I'll be going to train now, too. Good luck with your training!" He ran in the other direction, towards the woods where he trained.

TenTen continued her walk back towards her house, thinking over the day's events.

"Tadaima!"

_A/N: What do you think? For the next chapter, should I only write about Naruto's and Neji's matches? Are you bored of battles? Also, does anyone know a good translation site, for English into Romanji? Thanks! And please review!_

The Mist team stepped into view, showing no hostile signs at the moment. "We have the Heaven scroll. What do you have?"

Team 7 blinked at them in unison. "Huddle!"

They backed off a couple feet and put their head together. Naruto started the discussion. "Okay, do we fight them? Or lie and move on."

"We fight!" TenTen whisper-shouted, flames in her eyes. Neji twitched, then shuddered. For a second, she looked like Lee…or worse, Gai.

"Okay the plan is—" He was cut off by TenTen. "Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto cheered too.

"But wait—" Too late. TenTen was already confronting the Mist team.

"Our youthfulness shall overcome your unyouthful ways! Prepare to be beaten!" She jumped into the air, accompanied by a sunset background. Neji's jaw dropped. This could _not_ be happening. "Er…TenTen…?"

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard another shout next to him. "Yes TenTen, inform them of the error of their ways! They obviously do not possess the flames of youth, and it is up to us to teach them! Let's go!" Naruto joined TenTen in her sunset pose.

Neji cried. He broke down and…cried.

Startled, Naruto and TenTen broke their pose and ran to comfort Neji. "Um…Neji? We were just kidding around. Neji? Neji?" Neji sobbed uncontrollably.

Naruto patted his back awkwardly. "Er…you okay?" TenTen smacked him. "Of course he isn't! Let's just wait for him to calm down."

They pulled out a Go board, set it up next to Neji, and started to play. "Onegai-shimasu."

The Mist team collectively face-faulted. "H-hey! What about us?" TenTen waved a nonchalant hand at them. "As you can see, one of our team members is indisposed. Could you wait a bit, please? Gosh, people these days…always impatient."

Naruto took a sip of his tea (where'd he get that?) "You are most correct, TenTen-dono. One must not rush life." TenTen bowed her acknowledgement from her sitting position. "Agreed, Naruto-dono." They both sipped tea and played Go.

Neji had lapsed into an extended silence. The Mist team had gathered around Naruto and TenTen to watch their game. Bets were being placed on the winner. Mist guy number 1, with a scar on his cheek, bet on Naruto. Mist number 2, with a headband, bet on TenTen. And number three, with an eyepatch bet on Neji.

His teammates looked at him. "What? He's not playing!" Eyepatch just smirked at Scarface and Headband.

Naruto and TenTen were almost done with their game when Neji suddenly came to. "Wagh!" He screamed, seemingly attempting to imitate a pig choking on a frog. He leapt up, scattering the board and pieces. Naruto and TenTen blinked. Eyepatch smirked again and held out his hand. "Told ya so." Scarface and Headband scowled at him.

Neji shook his head. "Please. Never do that again." Naruto and TenTen nodded shamefacedly. "Sorry Neji…"

Neji took a deep breath. "Okay, back to these clowns ("Hey!" Headband yelled indignantly). What are we going to do? I say take turns fighting one-on-three. They don't look strong ("Hey!" yelled Scarface. "Shut up!" Eyepatch smacked them with his winnings.)"

Naruto agreed. "Okay who goes first?" They looked at each other. "Jan-ken-po!" Neji snarled in disgust and TenTen hmphed. Naruto's amazing gambling ability paid off again.

He cracked his knuckles. "Here we go! Harem no Jutsu!"

Team 7 strolled off with the Mist team's Heaven scroll.

When the cleanup crew arrived, they were sickened by all the blood splattered all over the trees. "What kind of fight…?"

_Preview_:

_Hinata was torn by indecision. Should she root for her teammate, or her newly declared nii-san? Sighing, she just sank into her chair, and elected to keep her mouth shut, and watch the match._

_Kiba had gotten up, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth. "Confident aren't you?"_

_Neji only smirked._

_With a swift motion, Kiba flung something past Neji. With the Byakuugan, Neji saw with trepidation that it was a soldier pill. It was Kiba's turn to smirk._

_Akumaru blurred past Neji in a streak of white, metamorphosing into a replica of Kiba as he did so. _

"_Gatsuuga!"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi._

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Gopu**: Thanks! You're my first reviewer and I hope you keep reading.

**DeathWorks4Eva: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

**Kashisenshey:** I'm glad you like my idea. Sorry for such a long wait, but here's the update.

_A/N: Sorry to my few reviewers for not updating for so long. We just moved, and I didn't have anything for like 2 weeks. No internet, nothing. Plus, I had volleyball camp and stuff, which takes up time and a lot of energy…so yeah, sorry…_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins 

Naruto lay panting, staring at the noon sun, his training evident in the trees and ground around him. Kakashi had taught him some more Jutsus, and he had practiced incessantly, hoping that he would be able to use these techniques in his upcoming battle. One of the attacks that Kakashi had taught him was the one that Sasuke had used on him during their most recent battle. Smiling at the memory, he dragged himself to his feet, determined to use that attack one more time, before he rested up for the battle tomorrow.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Fireballs sprayed from Naruto's mouth and dug up the dirt where he aimed. Grinning despite his fatigue, he stumbled towards the Ichiraku, confident that a nice hot meal of ramen would motivate him to train some more.

* * *

"Welcome to the third and final part of the Chuunin Exam, where the best and the brightest will be chosen from among the Genins, and promoted!" Tsunade grimaced inwardly at the extravagant words that the Council had made her say. "The first match of the day will be the Hyuuga genius, Hyuuga Neji, versus Inuzuka Kiba. Will the combatants please enter the arena?"

With a hint of his old arrogant smirk, Neji stepped into the arena, from the ground level doorway that he had been standing in. Kiba grinned toothily at Akumaru. "Ready, Akumaru?" Without waiting for the answering "Whuff!", he leapt down, closely followed by his faithful dog.

Genma casually appraised the two Genins. "Battle, START!" he announced, as he leapt away from between the two opponents.

"So Hyuuga, ready to get your ass kicked?" Kiba decided that it'd be better if he could unbalance his opponent. "'Cuz that's what's gonna happen right now!"

In the middle of the last word, he dashed head-on at Neji. "Hn. Useless." Almost haphazardly, Neji lashed out with one arm, clipping the charging Kiba's jaw, and knocking him back. "Is that the best you can do?"

Meanwhile in the stands, Hinata was torn by indecision. Should she root for her teammate, or her newly declared nii-san? Sighing, she just sank into her chair, and elected to keep her mouth shut, and watch the match.

Kiba had gotten up, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth. "Confident aren't you?"

Neji only smirked.

With a swift motion, Kiba flung something past Neji. With the Byakuugan, Neji saw with trepidation that it was a soldier pill. It was Kiba's turn to smirk.

Akumaru blurred past Neji in a streak of white, metamorphosing into a replica of Kiba as he did so.

"Gatsuuga!"

Kiba launched himself at Neji, coordinating perfectly with Akumaru who had turned, and was also charging Neji.

This time, Neji had almost no time to react, forcing him to use the trademark Hyuuga absolute defense.

"Kaiten!"

Chakra rushed out of Neji's opening points as he spun, creating an impenetrable dome that Kiba and Akumaru crashed right into. "Argh!" Kiba and Akumaru flew back, and landed, winded, from the counteroffensive. _Damn his absolute defense!_

This time, Neji took the initiative, and rushed at Kiba, while implementing the other signature Hyuuga technique, the 64 Opening Points attack. "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four!" Neji called out, as his hands blurred towards Kiba's chakra points.

Having finished the attack, Neji leapt back to examine the effects of his attack. To his surprise, Kiba stood up, though rather shakily. _Could it be? Could he be like Naruto?_ However, with a closer look, he saw that Akumaru was lying near Kiba, unmoving. Neji's eyes widened in understanding. _Such loyalty!_

_Akumaru…thank you…I won't waste this chance._ Kiba turned his furious eyes towards Neji.

"Bastard….I'll make you pay for that!"

Pulling out two kunai, Kiba once again ran at Neji, who stood confidently, his hands at his sides.

"You can no longer use your chakra. None of your Jutsus will work. Even though your pet may have stopped me from totally incapacitating you, at this point, you are completely worthless."

"SHUT UP!"

Kiba had reached Neji, and sliced at his throat. Tutting, Neji ducked it, and kicked up, sending Kiba flying once again.

"Your reflexes are also slower than they would be. Give up now, while you have the chance."

"NEVER!" Kiba was knocked into the wall, as he attempted to attack Neji again.

Neji kept up his onslaught, never giving Kiba a chance to think of a strategy. At last, Kiba could no longer stand up, with barely enough strength to lift an arm. Neji walked over, and stood over him.

"And thus, you lose."

With one last snarl, Kiba flicked a kunai with his last ounce of strength. Caught completely by surprise, Neji barely managed to avoid the kunai aimed at his face. As his head flinched back, a deep gash appeared on his left cheek.

Before he could retaliate, Kiba had collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Winner is Hyuuga Neji." Genma's announcement of the winner was filled with his usual lack of enthusiasm. Neji leapt up to the balcony as medical ninjas rushed into the arena to carry out Kiba and Akumaru, and tend to their wounds.

"Next fight: TenTen versus Touki Yosuke!"

* * *

Nervously, TenTen stepped into the arena, looking at the crowd for a familiar face. Her opponent, like Kiba, jumped into the arena without hesitation, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ready to get beaten, hime?"

At once, TenTen's shaky demeanor changed into one of determination.

"Bug off, you creep." The only response she got was another smirk.

"Ready, begin!" Genma started the match.

TenTen immediately took the offensive, launching a rain of shuriken at her opponent. Yosuke stood there and let them hit him, for he had just completed some hand seals, and a mist started appearing. The body turned into water, and splashed onto the ground. _A Mizu Bunshin?_ As she thought it, a fist came from her side, straight at her face. Quickly, she brought up a kunai, to let the fist hit. The severed fist also melted into water. _Nani! _She fell into a defensive crouch.

"Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu!"

_From my left!_ TenTen rolled, and countered with real steel shurikens. The steel sliced through the water, and headed towards Yosuke – she hoped.

Suddenly, a torrent of water shot at her from behind. She stiffened, having no time to react, and the water stream hit her dead on – only to have her disappear in a puff of smoke. _There are some advantages to having Naruto as a teammate after all_.

From the stands, Naruto grinned proudly, telling anyone who would listen that it was he who had taught TenTen the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Kakashi, standing nearby, sweatdropped and sighed. Turning his attention back towards the arena, he noticed that this mist could not be controlled by its caster, unlike Zabuza's. However, it still restricted vision, albeit for both parties.

The vision restriction was growing to be a real pain for TenTen. It was very difficult for her to use her exceptional accuracy on something she couldn't see. Growing desperate, she decided to use the special technique that she had developed while working with Naruto and Neji. Grinning to herself, she let loose twenty kunai all in one direction.

Yosuke, standing far to the left of TenTen, snorted. _As if that would get me. Try again_. Scarcely had he finished the thought, the kunai suddenly separated, splitting off into two different directions, and continued to sweep back and forth, expanding gradually outward. TenTen had now launched even more kunai, and they were forming a vicious cutting dome around her.

Yosuke cursed under his breath. He would soon be caught. He tried looking for a hole in which he could slip in, but TenTen's relentless weapons were moving too fast for him to risk it. TenTen, knowing that she had him caught, called out.

"You want to give up now? Pretty soon, you'll be cut to pieces."

Yosuke cursed again. He searched desperately for a way to stop the attack. _There!_ _Chakra strings!_ He flung out five chakra enhanced shurikens, in hopes of cutting through some of the chakra strings, thus leaving a hole for him to run through. Lucky for him, the shurikens cut through a couple strings, and soared straight at TenTen. _Kuso!_ She ducked for a crucial moment, and all the weapons, without a controller, fell to the ground.

_YES! _ Yosuke saw the weapons fall, and dashed straight into the heart of the mist, following the path of his previous shurikens – Only to fall straight into a trap. TenTen quickly recovered from the surprise shuriken attack, and 'picked up' her fallen weapons, maneuvering them so that they now converged upon the approaching Yosuke.

Without a second thought, Yosuke threw himself at the barbed wall of kunai, and once again melted into water, as another Yosuke stepped up behind TenTen with a kunai at her throat.

"It's ove-" Shurikens slammed into his arm from behind, as TenTen turned and gave a cheeky grin.

"For you."

She jumped away from him as she made her chakra-controlled kunai circle around Yosuke. In seconds, he couldn't move at all. Gritting his teeth, he rasped out, "I forfeit."

The mist dropped, revealing a victorious TenTen and a tied up Yosuke.

Genma stepped forward. "The winner is TenTen, of Konoha."

Yosuke staggered out of the arena with med-nins supporting him. He was losing a surprising amount of blood from his arm injury.

"Next match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Aburame Shino."

* * *

Naruto strode confidently into the arena. After all, his two teammates won their matches, didn't they? He would get through with no problem. Grinning almost maniacally, he waved at the crowd. His team could hardly suppress groans and sweatdrops.

Shino was as mysterious as always, his expression indecipherable from under his sunglasses. He did not seem to have Naruto's enthusiasm or drive, but he was nonetheless a difficult opponent.

"Battle, begin!"

Surprisingly, Naruto did not immediately take the offensive. He seemed hesitant as he stood there, quite unlike the Naruto that had ostentatiously entered the arena.

His head lifted, and all doubts about his mood evaporated. Determination glinted in his eyes, as he glared fiercely at Shino.

"You're going down!"

Shino calmly ducked the fist approaching from behind him, his surprise hidden from the crowd's view. He flung his arm out, spreading the bugs that had been clinging to his sleeve. Two landed on the Naruto behind him, and more destruction bugs instantly covered the clone. It vanished in a puff of smoke.

Looking around, Shino spotted Naruto, hiding in the shadow of a tree, performing hand seals.

"Let's see how many bugs you have. TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The whole field filled with Naruto clones. There wasn't room enough to throw a decent punch. The waves upon waves of Narutos charged at Shino, vanishing into smoke as he either physically destroyed them, or his bugs ate their chakra. Soon, Narutos in the middle of the crowd also started puffing out of existence, due to the infiltration of the bugs. Still the clones pressed their relentless attacks. A gradually tiring Shino was starting to get hit – a punch here, a kick there, and the occasional cut, not seriously damaging, but the hits kept landing.

Suddenly, he started spinning, much like the Hyuuga Clan's Kaiten. Bugs flew out from his sleeves, his collar, his pant legs, and all openings in his clothing. They formed a whirlwind of insects, eating away at the Naruto horde.

The real Naruto, hanging back, watched with growing trepidation at the approaching storm of destruction bugs obliterating his clone army. _Kuso!_ _I used so much chakra on that attack too!_

When the smoke created from the disappearing clones was blown away, the audience saw a worn-out Naruto, barely managing to kneel, and a collected Shino, still the same as when he first entered the arena, except for the odd bruise and scratch. Shino approached Naruto, his destruction bugs completely covering the ground around him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You wasted all your chakra on that useless jutsu. Now I will show you the error of your ways."

With a flourish, he sent all his chakra bugs at Naruto, commanding them to feast upon the tired boy's chakra.

"Bastard! You think you can beat me this easily! In your dreams!"

The bugs reached him just as he finished his sentence – and vanished. Despite his sunglasses and high collar, Shino's shock was very evident. _What the hell just happened!_

Before Shino had time to react, he heard a snarl behind him.

"Where are your precious bugs now? All gone to the 'feast' eh? Well, I'm here to crash the party! KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!"

Flames poured from Naruto's mouth, completely enveloping the insects that had been about to eat his chakra. Shino could do nothing but watch helplessly as his bugs were fried to a crisp. _Dammit! It'll take a long time to replenish that many bugs! Damn that Naruto!_

The fires were still burning, refusing to go out. Shino, concealed in the dark smoke, snuck up behind Naruto.

"This is for my bugs!" With a vicious backhand, he knocked Naruto straight into the raging inferno. His lips curved into a satisfied smirk – but only for a moment.

"SUITON: SUIJINHEKI NO JUTSU!" A water dome expanded from Naruto's position, instantly dousing the flames, and putting up a fine mist of steam. Shino looked desperately around, hoping to catch some sign of Naruto.

Hearing a small noise behind him, he whirled, kunai in hand, and sliced a surprised Naruto across his right eyebrow. Naruto quickly flipped back and melted into the steam.

Knowing that he did not have much time left before the steam disappeared, Naruto decided to use a tried and true method of getting close to an enemy. At least, it was tried. He could only hope that it was true as well. _Hmmm…I think I'll do a little variation, just in case…_

Tossing a kunai high into the air above Shino, he charged straight through the cover, making as much noise as he could. "YAAAGGHHHH!" It was impossible to ignore. Shino heard the yell long before he saw the body. _Looks like he's finally cracked. Time to finish this._ Pulling out two daggers, both with poisoned tips, he smirked. _The poison won't kill him, but it'll freeze up his muscles, giving me the victory_.

Viciously, he stabbed at the charging Naruto's stomach. He heard a satisfying clang. _Wait. Clang!_ Naruto had suddenly turned into a kunai, flying straight at his face. He leaned back, barely avoiding the kunai, and came face to foot with the bottom of Naruto's sandal. "ARGH!" Shino's head was smashed straight into the ground, the rest of his body quickly following.

The steam had finally cleared, revealing a jubilant Naruto doing a little jig around the small crater where Shino was. "I WIN!" Grinning and dancing and cheering almost to the point of obscenity, he jumped around like a crazy monkey who had just found a banana.

Genma strode over, and looked into the hole, though there was little need for even that bit of assurance. "Winner is Naruto!"

Med nins rushed to the hole where Shino lay, and carefully pried him out. Wincing in sympathy, the head nin gave some orders, and they carried Shino to the hospital. That last attack was certainly brutal.

As Genma announced the next match, Naruto danced up to where Neji, TenTen, and Kakashi were watching. Giving the "V" for victory, and his trademark Naruto grin, he decided that he couldn't wait to celebrate.

"Let's all go to Ichiraku's right now!"

Kakashi, who hadn't yet eaten anything yet, heard his stomach growl at the mention of food. "Let's go then. I could use the food."

"Kakashi-sensei's treat!" Laughing insanely, Naruto dashed off, with the rest of his team close behind.

_How does that boy have so much energy?_ Three big sweatdrops appeared simultaneously on three heads. Sighing resignedly, they followed after the Number 1 Loudest and Hyperactive Ninja of Konoha.

* * *

"We have received some information about his whereabouts. An informer near Hidden Stone said he saw a group of four ninja pass through. He said one looked really creepy, one had glasses, and the other…was him."

"I see. Do you have the list of the Genins who passed the Chuunin Exam? Perhaps there is a chance to subvert him back to our side if he met a previous classmate." Tsunade looked thoughtfully out the window. "It would be a pity to lose ALL the Uchihas."

The other ninja rummage through some papers, and came up with a list. "Here."

Tsunade perused the list, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. "This is perfect. Two rivals for him…he never could resist a challenge. Summon Naruto and Neji to my office. I have a mission."

"Hai."

"Oh, and by the way. Send for that lazy bum Kakashi too. I think he should be delegated the task of chaperoning them."

"Consider it done, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi was slouched against the wall. "Or did you just want me here to make sure Naruto doesn't try any tricks?"

An indignant Naruto leapt up off the chair that he was sitting on, immediately changing from eagerly anticipating an exciting mission, to boiling mad at his sensei. "NANI! Would I do that?" Putting a misunderstood expression, he glared at Kakashi, while still trying to maintain his innocent appearance. Kakashi stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

Sighing, Tsunade decided to get to the point. She directed her words at Neji, knowing that the other two would be keener to listen in if they thought they were meant to be left out.

"You are going to get a mission." _Duh, _Tsunade mentally slapped herself. The Hokage did not need to state the obvious. Seeing the look of amusement on Kakashi's face, she planned to teach him a lesson…after he got back from the mission. "You will be sent to retrieve Sasuke."

At this, even Kakashi's eye widened. _Retrieve Sasuke? Jounin teams had failed many times before. How would two Chuunins and one Jounin have a chance?_ Before he could voice his protest, Tsunade started talking again.

"It is my opinion that if Sasuke is confronted with a suitable challenge, he will leave Orochimaru, seeking the new challenge which may help him acquire the power he seeks. Therefore, Neji, being the Hyuuga genius, and Naruto being his old team 7 rival, are perfect for this mission. Any other objections?" Her voice was sweet. Her glare was anything but.

Nervously, Kakashi raised his hand.

"Yes?" Tsunade leveled her best death glare at him, hoping he wouldn't give some half-ass excuse to get out of the mission.

"Uh…only one teensy request, your most noble, honorable, glorious, Ladyship. If I may, I would ask a tiny favor of your most beautiful self. You see, it's not a big dea-"

Tsuande growled threateningly. This man really tried her patience sometimes.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi. What do you want?" Naruto sniggered in the background. Tsunade vowed that she would get HIM too, after the mission. Thankfully, Neji hadn't laughed at her yet, but maybe that was because he was a Hyuuga, who were so goddamned arrogant that they never showed emotion. Except for that one girl…what was her name? Hino-, Hina- something….Hinata, yes that was it. Shaking herself from her random thoughts, she refocused on the situation at hand.

Neji was now barely containing a smile. His Byakuugan skills allowed him to see that her mind was wandering, by the expression on her face, and the look in her eyes. _The situation IS humorous,_ he mentally excused himself. Kakashi was talking at a Hokage who was lost in thought, while Naruto looked on the verge of laughing his ass off.

"—well, you see most honorable Hokage-sama, the small request I have is for Nara Shikamaru to join our team. He's one of those people who you never know when will come in handy." Nervously, he poked his fingers together, looking at Tsunade for approval – and who had just snapped out of her reverie.

"Wait, say that again? I'm not sure I understood correctly." _There. That should cover up my lapse_, she thought, satisfied.

Sweatdropping, Kakashi repeated what he had said. _Damn_, Tsuande thought. _My cover made me sound retarded. Kakashi's REALLY going to get it when he gets back._ She knew she was being unreasonable, but what the hell. She was the Hokage.

"Yes, you may have Shikamaru on you team. Anything else?"

"No."

"Dismissed."

With a sigh of relief, Kakashi left the room, followed by a quiet (as usual) Neji and a gleeful Naruto.

"YES! AN EXCITING MISSION! I'm going to pack!"

He ran off towards his apartment, singing "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, time to pack my Ramen!"

Neji shook his head and headed for the Hyuuga estates, while Kakashi left to inform Shikamaru about his upcoming mission.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, sorry for the very slow update. I hope it won't happen again, but school's coming up, and I really dunno how much time I'll have for writing. Still, I'll update as much as I can, and I hope you'll stick w/ me. Thanks, and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Search for Sasuke

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and not me. Although I wish it was otherwise….TT_

Thanks to Mdawg (I'll call you that until you give me a different name to use XD) for pre-reading!

_A/N: Gomen nasai for the very very very late update…I just haven't been feeling up to writing…sorry. Another warning, even though this story is PG-13 already, there's swearing and etc._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Search for Sasuke 

"Kuso! I thought baa-chan said that they would be around here!" Naruto groused as they searched the area around Hidden Stone. "So if they're here, where the hell are they hiding!"

This was there third and last time scouring the village outskirts, before starting the hunt for their elusive prey. The area around Hidden Stone was littered with giant boulders, and the village itself was built into a mountain. Neji had deactivated his Byakuugan, since this last time around the village was merely a token gesture, not seriously meant to find anyone.

Shikamaru groaned to himself for the umpteenth time. _How the hell did I let myself get talked into this? Now I'm stuck listening to Naruto whining all the time…_Sighing, he tried to sound as patient as possible as he told Naruto the reason – also for the umpteenth time. _This is really tiresome…_

"They could be hiding, or they could have moved on. It's our job to make absolutely sure they are not here – however troublesome that may be – and then pursue them as neces – _nani!_"

Three shuriken flew right at his face. Knowing he had no chance at all to dodge, he tried bending backwards and raising his arms, in a desperate attempt to save his life. He set himself for the inevitable pain of steel ripping into flesh – that never came. Surprised, he landed on the ground with an ungainly thump. He looked up just in time to see Kakashi tossing three shuriken to the side, a kunai held in his left hand, and his Sharingan eye exposed. _What the hell?_ Quickly analyzing the situation, he decided to take the initiative.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

Sidestepping so as to see his target, he sent his shadow racing towards the direction the shuriken came from. Peering closely at the nearest boulder, he thought he saw a little piece of shadow that wasn't supposed to be there. _Gotcha_.

His shadow connected to the extra piece on the boulder. Shikamaru smirked. Too easy. To his surprise, a voice emanated from behind him.

"Hn. Baka."

He felt steel touching his throat, and he swallowed hard. _Crap._

"Release your Jutsu." He obeyed.

The chill of metal left his neck. With a sigh of relief, he quickly ducked and rolled, turning to face the new adversary. Naruto and Neji appeared on each side of him. Kakashi seemed to have disappeared.

Ten figures stepped into view, all wearing forehead protectors from the Sound Village.

"Where is the Jounin that was with you?" This was obviously the leader, from the sneer on his face, to the way he carried himself. Arrogantly confident.

Neji had activated his Byakuugan. Quietly, he informed Shikamaru that there were none left hiding. Receiving a nod, he settled back into a defensive crouch. Before Shikamaru could answer, Naruto spoke up.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to get your asses kicked!" Naruto did not seem intimidated at all. He grinned at the attackers. "'Cause we're taking you down!"

"Look at the little pup! Thinks he's ninja. We'll just have to teach him a lesson won't we?" Cracking his knuckles, he signaled to his comrades. "Let's go!"

Shikamaru, quickly calculated a dozen ways to escape from harm, and to hide himself – and then realized he wasn't alone anymore, with two more people to think about. _Kuso! Teammates are so troublesome…_ Before he could rethink his options, the enemy ninja were upon them.

These seemed to be mostly Chuunin, with only the one Jounin as the leader. They attacked quickly and mercilessly. There first target: Shikamaru.

To his great surprise, Naruto and Neji stepped in front of him, taking them in the chest. Before he could react, hands grabbed him roughly, and dragged him back, under the cover of the two disappearing clones.

"Be quiet and follow." Neji's voice came to him curtly.

They came to a boulder roughly fifty meters away from the previous spot. Kakashi was there, waiting for them.

"Good work guys. These guys are obviously here to delay us. We can't just ignore them, or else they may sneak up behind us and do us in sometime later. We have to defeat them here and now. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru had quickly recovered from his previous shock. Apparently, Naruto wasn't so dumb after all. And Neji? Well, he seemed different…something about the way he acted, and how he seemed to accept Naruto. Shaking himself out of his momentary trance, he sketched a strategy out in the soft dirt.

"Kakashi-sensei, take down the Jounin first, and we'll hold off the Chuunin until you can help out." Naruto and Neji sweatdropped. _This was the brilliant plan?_

Naruto was about to complain about the simplicity when Shikamaru interrupted.

"Naruto, go in with about ten clones. Try to make each look a little different, so that it looks like we have reinforcements. I'll go and catch them one at a time with my Kage Mane no Jutsu. You take them out. Use your clones to distract the other people. Neji, you watch the rest, make sure they don't sneak up on us. Use your Jyuukenpou (Gentle Fist) to take them down if you see an opening. Let's go!"

He dashed off, hoping that everyone else was behind him. They were. He heard a popping sound, and he knew that the clones were made. And then, they were upon the Sound nins.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" The first Chuunin turned, only to be caught in Shikamaru's shadow. The Sound nin struggled frantically to move, but to no avail. Glancing up, his eyes widened in terror at the visage of a viciously grinning Naruto.

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto burst past Shikamaru with his combo, and rendered the first enemy unconscious. _Hmm…Almost like me and Chouji._ Shikamaru smirked. _This could be an interesting fight. Let's see if I can incorporate some of our old tactics…_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi had drawn the Jounin off to one side, away from his students. In one swift motion, he pulled up his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan. His hands flashed through hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A water dragon appeared out of nowhere, and roared towards the Sound nin, who quickly performed some seals of his own.

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" An equally furious earth dragon came out of the ground, and slammed into Kakashi's water dragon, canceling it out. Launching a couple kunai for distraction, Kakashi formed more hand seals, while trying to circle around his opponent.

"Ginkaze no Jutsu!" A silvery wind blew at the Sound nin, each gust ripping and slashing at him mercilessly. He slumped, cuts much in evidence.

"Argh! Bastard Leaf! Orochimaru-sama sent me, Dar Tanaka, his best captain, to make sure you die. I'll kill you!" Kakashi nearly facefaulted. _This guy is so out of it. Kabuto and Sasuke are his most valued followers... _He had no more time to think as Tanaka whipped out a wickedly hooked blade and he dashed at Kakashi. A meter before he reached him, he suddenly disappeared. Kakashi, unperturbed, took one step back as the Sound nin dropped like a lightning bolt, into the spot where he was standing less than a second before.

Kakashi kicked out, only to hit thin air, as his opponent vanished again. Drawing two kunai, he crouched down, never stopping his constant watch of his surroundings. _There!_ One arm flashed out, launching a kunai to his right, and, at the same time, throwing his other arm straight out, smashing right into Tanaka's face. Tanaka flew back several feet, and struggled somewhat shakily to his feet.

Sputtering and spitting out a couple teeth, he stared at Kakashi. _How the hell did he know what I was going to do? Can the Sharingan truly see the future? Will Sasuke-sama be able to do that?_ His fear and discomfort showed clearly on his face. Clearly, he had never actually fought a Sharingan user before. However, Orochimaru-sama had sent him on a mission, and he wasn't about to fail.

He glared defiantly at Kakashi. "You think you're so great, because you have that one Sharingan. Sasuke-sama has two – if you ever met, he would send you crying to your mommy." He was blustering, and he knew it. Calmly, not the least bit worried about the other man's idle boasts, Kakashi looked into his eyes.

Kakashi did not have Itachi's endless capacity for torturing people with the Sharingan, mainly in part because of the little problem of only having one to work with. Nonetheless, the pain and terror induced by his one eye was enough for Tanaka, who collapsed in a heap. Almost pityingly, Kakashi shook his head. This was no Elite Jounin, only another one of Orochimaru's expendable followers. Kakashi proceeded to tie up the Sound nin, and turned his attention towards his comrades' battle.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru were still merrily bashing their way, one by one, through the remaining Chuunins. They had already taken down four out of the nine, and were pounding away at a fifth. Neji, with the help of a couple Naruto clones, had accounted for two, and was busy sealing up the opening points of a third.

"Kageshibari no Justsu!" Shikamaru finished off the ninja he and Naruto were fighting, with hands of shadow creeping up to the Sound ninja's neck. Naruto, seeing that Shikamaru had it under control, turned towards the last two Chuunin. _Time to test out this new technique…_

Quickly going through the hand seals, Naruto dashed at one of the two remaining ninja. "RAIKURAI NO JUTSU!" A bolt of lighting lanced from Naruto's open palm, striking the Chuunin in his right shoulder, completely scorching the man's arm. He had no time to react as Naruto appeared in front of, after just finishing another set of seals.

"Katon: Goukakayou no Jutsu!" The giant fireball slammed into the man at point blank range, instantly scorching him. He screamed, then fell silent as two follow up kunai's thudded into his chest. Buffing his nails on his shirt, Naruto smirked at his combo. Turning, he watched as his remaining five clones converged on the last Chuunin.

"Ishi no Tate!" The Chuunin summoned forth a shield of stone, obliterating all five clones in one hit. Naruto's jaw hit the ground, and Shikamaru and Neji, who had finished their battles as well, also looked on in confusion. Looking closely at the Chuunin, Shikamaru noticed that his clothes did not seem to be ripped, or dirtied, and did not show signs of damage. _What the hell?_

Naruto seemed to mirror his thoughts. "WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He pointed accusingly at the Chuunin. "NONE OF THE OTHERS COULD EVEN BEAT TWO OF MY CLONES, AND YOU DESTROYED FIVE IN ONE HIT!"

The man cackled. "I am sad to see that you've already forgotten me Naruto-kun." The man pulled a sad face. "But I have not forgotten you." He whipped out a card, and started reading. "Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi of Konohagakure. Favorite Skill: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Overall Rating: Worthless." He sneered as said the last item on the card, and he waited for Naruto to attack in rage.

Surprisingly, Naruto kept his cool, not even flinching as the last item was announced. "Yakushi Kabuto. You're just a bastard. Cards can't tell you everything." As he spoke, two hands shot out of the ground and gripped Kabuto's ankles. As Naruto vanished, a voice came from the ground. "Something I learned from Kakashi-sensei. DOTON SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!" With a rough jerk, Kabuto was pulled down into the earth.

Halfway down, Kabuto finished his seals, and immediately, the Naruto in the ground found himself holding two sticks in place of two legs. _A kawarimi?_ _Kuso!_ The Naruto on the surface rolled to the left, just as Kabuto appeared out of thin air and stabbed with his chakra scalpel. Before Naruto could react, Kabuto was lunging for him again, chakra scalpel at the ready. _Craaap…I'm in for it now_ was all Naruto had time to think before he closed his eyes and readied himself for imminent pain.

It never came. He opened his eyes to see Kabuto struggling to get up, and Kakashi standing over him. "Oyy…Kakashi-sensei, what took you so long?" Grinning, he leapt up, and took his place by Kakashi's side, as Neji and Shikamaru also jumped into the formation. Kakashi's eyes were hard as he addressed Kabuto.

"So the snake left you here to delay us eh?" Kabuto staggered to his feet, the sunlight glinting off his glasses. "No…the 'snake' – "

"—didn't _leave_ him here at all!" Snakes shot out from the undergrowth, straight at the huddled group of Konoha shinobi. In a flash, the three Chuunins were tied up, and Kakashi only barely managed to avoid the miniature python flying at him. _Shit! Found them too soon! And without Sasuke…_

"Kukukuku…I see you've defeated some of my weaker underlings? Well, now you have us to contend with!" Orochimaru's tongue shot out towards the helpless Chuunin, just as Kabuto readied his chakra scalpel and charged Kakashi. Kakashi could only defend against Kabuto's attacks, helpless to aid his students. However, he was not worried, and fought almost leisurely against Kabuto, confusing Orochimaru's subordinate.

It soon became apparent why Kakashi had adopted his nonchalant attitude. Orochimaru's tongue had reached the three Chuunins, and turned into a snake, from which the Kusanagi sword popped out, cleaning slicing off the heads of the Konoha ninja. Who then promptly vanished in three identical puffs of smoke.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Fireballs erupted from the trees, streaking towards Orochimaru.

"You think you can hit me with a puny attack like that?" Sneering contemptuously, Orochimaru raised his hand to swat down the blazing balls of flames rushing towards him.

"KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" Suddenly, deadly shuriken materialized around the group of fireballs, all flying towards Orochimaru in a rain of steel and flames. Still wearing a look of supreme contempt, Orochimaru easily dodged each fireball and shuriken. However, as the last burning shuriken flew past him, he ran right into it.

"YES! I got him!" Naruto leapt from his hiding place, cheering, jubilant that his attack had succeeded. _That idiot! He's gonna get us all killed!_ However, before Shikamaru could act on his thoughts, Neji had already pulled Naruto down.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto, indignant that his victory celebration was so rudely cut short, failed to notice that the Orochimaru he hit was quickly melting into a puddle of mud. And just as unfortunately for him, it was a gravelly, malevolent voice that brought him back to reality.

"Well now, what do we have here? Three little birds, all ready to be…EATEN!" Before any of the three Leaf shinobi could react, they had been swallowed by Manda.

* * *

Kakashi was still in his battle with Kabuto, and it was quickly intensifying as he saw his students disappear into Manda's gullet. It was only because of his Sharingan that he was still able to keep the upper hand, albeit barely. Kabuto was good, especially with his healing Jutsus. Every time Kakashi landed a particularly damaging blow, Kabuto managed to heal it within the next couple seconds, thus nullifying Kakashi's momentary advantage. The fighters were starting to tire, and it showed.

_Dammit, this is taking too long…time to end this now. _Kakashi flashed through hand seals, just as Kabuto landed on the ground, after just barely dodging a couple shuriken.

"Hatsuiku Karamiau!" From around Kabuto, the grass grew longer and thicker, and a couple vines sprouted from the ground, latching onto his arms and legs, completely immobilizing him. _SHIT! This is bad…_ Kabuto immediately created a chakra scalpel, and tried to twist his wrist enough to cut himself free. His plans were foiled, however, as the plants just constricted him tighter, the more he moved.

"Time to end this!" One again, Kakashi performed hand seals. "This is your fate!" Kakashi grabbed onto his right wrist with his left hand, as chakra crackled into existence in his palm.

"CHIDORI!" The sound of a chorus of birds erupted into being as Kakashi dashed at the immobile Kabuto, filled with killer intent. The chakra dug a ditch along the ground, evidence of Kakashi's power, showing the path of his mad charge at Kabuto. As he neared, he thrust out his hand, straight at Kabuto's chest, the blue chakra lighting up the area around him.

"Doton Kekkai Doroudoumu no Jutsu!" A clay dome rose around Kakashi, impeding his progress towards Kabuto. Orochimaru dropped down next to Kabuto, just as Kakashi burst through the dome, Chidori still glowing, and screaming at his foe.

"DIE!" With one last lunge, Kakashi plunged his hand into Kabuto's chest, blood spurting wildly from the wound. Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the hand stuck in his chest. A helpless wail escaped from him as his life ebbed away. The haunting sound was muffled by the surrounding trees, and quickly faded, just as the spark in his eyes vanished with one last incredulous look at the blood-splattered Kakashi.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the occasional breeze rustling the leaves. Orochimaru was the first to speak.

"So…I see you have manage to defeat my servant. However," Orochimaru's eyes took on a maniacal glint. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" Without waiting for a response, Orchimaru leapt backwards, and ripped off the bandages covering his arms, and raced through hand seals in the same movement.

"Senei Yashuu!" Snakes flew out of his sleeves, straight at the shell-shocked Kakashi. Kakashi's reflexes automatically kicked in, launching him out of harm's way, but with his mind still uncomprehending Orochimaru's miraculous recovery of his arms.

"Shimera no Jutsu!" Immediately after the first attack, Orochimaru had already launched a second one. Snakes once again appeared, this time successfully capturing Kakashi in their deadly embrace. Kakashi managed a weak smirk, and whispered, "Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in rage and surprise as dogs of varying sizes and breeds leapt out of the ground, and caught him with their fangs. He gritted his teeth, unable to do anything, for fear that Kakashi would trade his own life in order to kill the criminal Sennin. And he knew that it was a trade that Kakashi would gladly make.

"Before we go on," Kakashi spoke from within the coils of Orochimaru's snakes. "Why don't you tell me how you had your arms healed?" _Where are Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru? Dammit…_

As if reading his thoughts, Orochimaru snickered. "I'll tell you that after you tell me where your students are hiding. If they're not careful, they might run into…unfriendly serpents…"

Not letting Orochimaru get to him, Kakashi waited for Orochimaru to go on. Orochimaru, stalling for time until Manda could finish consuming the three Chuunin, decided to reveal his secret, since the recipient would take the secret to his grave.

"Well, it was like this…"

* * *

It was dark. As in pitch black. As in so impossibly dim that even the Byakugan could see nothing at all. Neji, deprived of his most prized ability, was as close to terrified as could possibly be. Shikamaru almost wet his pants, as he considered their predicament. Naruto just laughed, earning him glares (which he could not see) from his teammates.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Neji demanded, as Naruto continued cracking up. "Can't you see that we're going to be digested if we don't do something – and fast!"

Naruto finally managed to get himself under control enough to explain to his teammates. Punctuated by his own laughter, and the occasional snort from Shikamaru, Naruto told his story.

"Well, you see, this lame reptile's 'son', of sorts,ate me once before, and you'd think that he'd have told his oyajin to be wary of eating me. The first time, I busted out so easily, I bet I gave the damn serpent dysentery for a week." Ending his speech with a grin (which his teammates could not see), he proposed his solution. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Shikamaru winced. _Geez, you don't have to yell so loudly…_

Clones filled up all the empty space left in the giant snake's stomach. "Ready, set, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto after Naruto created more and more shadow clones, completely bloating up Manda. Naruto relentlessly duplicated himself, until Manda was forced to spit them back out, or be ripped apart from the inside.

"**DAMN BRAT, INTERUPPTING MY MEAL!**"

"WHAT! ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU LOUSY SNAKE, TRYING TO EAT US!"

"**DON'T DISRESPECT ME!**"

"FUCK YOU! KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Amidst a giant cloud of smoke, GamaBunta vent his displeasure.

"**NARUTO YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME? I WAS HAVING A NICE NAP!**"

"Oy, oyabin, we gotta take care of this worm, before he causes anymore damage. Shouldn't be too hard since we have a little…help." Refusing to elaborate, Naruto jumped up to GamaBunta's head, and they hopped into battle.

From the depths of Manda's stomach came a voice, faint, but clear. "Kaiten!"

Manda screamed in agony as Neji literally ripped at his insides, ruthlessly shredding the giant snake's abdomen. GamaBunta took his chance, and sliced his katana at Manda's head. The snake immediately puffed out of existence, rather than risk losing his life by the steel of the toad.

"Arigatou, oyabin! You can go back to sleep now!" Grumbling to himself about brats who thought too highly of themselves, GamaBunta also vanished. Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged a silent nod of satisfaction, both more than a little surprised that Manda had given up so easily. As the smoke cleared, they saw Neji running towards them, his voice reaching them long before himself.

"Watch out behind you!" Simultaneously, they also heard an ominous chirping noise. Naruto's eyes widened. _It can't be…!_ Grabbing Shikamaru roughly by the arm, he leapt into the air, and hoped that it wasn't too late.

Just as they left the ground, a dull roar sounded behind them, as Sasuke's Chidori narrowly missed them and slammed into the ground, opening up a giant crater where the two Leaf nins were standing just a second before. Red eyes gleamed through the dust cloud as Sasuke anticipated their landing and dashed towards the spot, another Chidori in his hand.

"KAITEN!" Surprised by the unanticipated interruption of the Hyuga prodigy, Sasuke ran right into the Heavenly Spin, and was flung roughly through a tree. Getting to his feet, he wiped blood off his mouth, and spat contemptuously to the side.

"The Hyuga genius eh? You'll soon find that the Sharingan far exceeds your puny Byakugan! You cannot surprise me like that again!" He rapidly began performing hand seals.

* * *

/Flashback/

"_Orochimaru-sama! Hang on just a little longer!"_

_It had gone horribly wrong. Instead of healing his arms, the potion had started to spread the infection. His shoulders were now consumed, and it was slowly eating its way up his legs. Orochimaru screamed in helpless fury. How he wished to smash something! But now, with the failure of his experiment, he could use neither his feet or his hands, rendering him completely powerless._

"_Orochimaru-sama! Please! Don't fight it!"_

_Kabuto was desperately mixing potion elements, trying frantically to blend another potion to counteract the first. _How did it go wrong! _He mentally berated himself. It was perfect. There should have been no hitch. And yet…_

_Another scream tore through the air. Orochimaru strained against the two Sound Jounin holding him down. It had already reached his thighs, and it seemed to be speeding up._

"_DAMN YOU KABUTO! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Orochimaru bellowed. Icy fear froze even his stone-cold heart. His dreams of immortality and greatness were about to end – and it all depended on what this medic-nin could do._

"_Orochmaru-sama! Please calm down! You will only speed up the process if you are agitated." Kabuto's voice was placating, tinged with panic, trying to concentrate on his potion, and to calm down his master at the same time._

"_I DON'T GIV—ARRGGHHH!" Orochimaru's body was completely consumed by Sarutobi's seal. "DAMN YOU SARUTOBI!"_

_The Jounin restraining Orochimaru backed away in fear, overwhelmed by the immensity of what was happening. Even Kabuto stared in horror, as Orochimaru's body started glowing a sickly greenish purple color. As the seconds ticked by, serenaded by Orochimaru's screams, the green started to glow, as the purple grew duller. With a final shriek, Orochimaru fell silent._

_Minutes passed. Cautiously, Kabuto approached the renegade Sennin._

"_Orochimaru-sama?"_

_There was no reply._

_One of the two Jounin turned to leave. "Well, that's that I guess. Seems that his ambitions have brought his own demise. I will go infor—" Blood gurgled in his throat as he dropped dead, with a maniacally grinning Orochimaru standing over him, his Kusanagi dripping blood._

"_You were saying…?"_

/End Flashback/

* * *

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" A stream of fire blazed towards Neji, who leapt out of the way. However, Sasuke would give him no reprieve.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A giant fireball flew towards where Sasuke's Sharingan showed Neji's future position would be. Smirking confidently to himself, he rounded on Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Well, the lazy bum, and the dead last. I bet I can beat you in less than a minute." He leapt at them – only to find that he was unable to move.

"Hn…the Nara Clan's annoying Shadow Bind. However…" Suddenly, Sasuke's body was covered by the Curse Seal, which he immediately advanced to the second level. Tainted chakra streamed out of his body, breaking the bind, as he continued his rush at Naruto and Shikamaru.

Once again, Neji interfered with his Kaiten, blocking the young Uchiha's path, forcing him to take to the air to avoid the dome of chakra. Suddenly, seemingly randomly, he spun around in midair, and crossed his arms, just as Naruto's foot came crashing down.

"U-ZU-MA-KI…!" Naruto pummeled at Sasuke, who, despite having blocked every hit, was still flung around like a rag doll by the force behind Naruto's blows.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" With a last kick, Naruto launched Sasuke towards the forest. As the dust cleared, he clearly saw a log embedded in a distant tree. _Shit..! That means…!_

"Dobe. Did you really think you could get me with that? Allow me to show you what _true_ power is!" He flipped to the side, so that he could include all three Konoha Chuunin in his range.

"Kuusajin no Jutsu!"

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru found themselves engulfed by sand, and whipped around by a roaring wind.

* * *

Kakashi mentally cursed at Orochimaru's luck. Judging by the story, the rogue Sennin had almost died by the potion meant to rejuvenate him. Just as apparently, however, was that the potion somehow needed to spread the seal before healing it.

"Well, it seems your time has run out. This is the end for you." Kakashi said, slightly regretting that he could no longer protect his subordinates. This, however, was _much_ more important. His eyes hardened as he spoke to his dogs. "Go! Tear him to pieces!"

Growling savagely, the dogs opened their jaws to sink their teeth into Orochimaru, as the Sennin's snakes started constricting Kakashi. _This is the end, I guess. I'll see you soon, Obito._ Kakashi closed his eyes in anticipation, only to be rudely awakened by a yell.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Fireballs rained down upon Kakashi's summoned dogs. _WHAT THE HELL!_ Kakashi's mind screamed at him in disbelief. _Where did that come from?_

Frantically he looked around, still being squeezed tightly by the snakes. His face, worn and fatigued by his struggle with Kabuto and Orochimaru, betrayed his absolute shock at what he saw.

"Sasuke!"

"That's right, Kakashi-_sensei_," Sasuke sneered in the same tone Orochimaru used on Sarutobi. "Look at this power! You told me it would make me weak. Do I look weak to you!" Sasuke's eyes took on an almost maniacal glint.

"You're not worth wasting Chakra on. So…" Both Sasuke and Orochimaru tied explosion tags to all their kunai. "Have fun."

The two Konoha Missing-nin dashed away from the battleground, leaving Kakashi to contemplate his fate. However, the wily Jounin was not to be defeated so easily. He wasn't Elite for nothing. Smiling to himself, his body was replaced by a log.

"Suiton: Sanjuu Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Three water dragons materialized and obliterated the hapless snakes. Without pausing to view his handiwork, Kakashi turned to search for his students, knowing that the explosion tagged kunai would explode any second.

_There!_ He ran towards his subordinates, who were knocked out cold by Sasuke's last attack, lying in the midst of a particularly dense section of kunai. Exhausted, but somehow managing to dredge up strength to pick up his students, he staggered away, carrying the three Chuunin. After only a couple steps, however, he froze in horror.

_KABOOM! BOOM!_ The kunai were exploding! He tried desperately to escape but it was no use. He simply had no strength left. As he sank slowly into the darkness, two voices penetrated the cloud of haziness around his senses.

"Suna no Tate!"

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!"

* * *

_A/N: Sooo…who do you think the mystery people are? I wonder too ) Were the fight scenes too short? Give suggestions please! And please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5: Double Trouble

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and not me. Although I wish it was otherwise…._

Thank you, my reviewers! You are the greatest!

_A/N: Yeah, I'm a slacker…Also, I couldn't find a pre-reader for this chapter, so if anybody would like to volunteer, please email me. It's in the author's info section. Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Double Trouble

* * *

A figure blurred into Naruto's vision as he opened his eyes. _Whaa…? _Squinting, he peered up at the face looming over him. Something in the back of his mind told him he should be scared…that he should run. The face was familiar. Definitely familiar. Now where had he seen it bef –

"GAHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Naruto erupted into a sitting position screaming as full realization hit him. "HELLLLP!"

Scrabbling frantically at the constraining covers on his bed, he scrambled towards a bright opening, which he hoped was the exi – wait. _Bed!_ Suddenly, he stopped, and reviewed his situation. Sasuke's brother. Bed. Akatsuki. _Whaaat?_ This was not making any sense.

Naruto took a deep breath. _Calm down. They haven't hurt you yet. Figure out what's happening._ He looked around at his surroundings. Just a regular cabin. Windows, chairs, kitchen, kitchen table, Kakashi-sensei sitting on a chai – Wait. _Kakashi-sensei!_ Naruto passed out.

* * *

A figure blurred into Naruto's vision as he opened his eyes. _Whaa…?_ Squinting, he peered up at the face looming over him. His eyes popped open, revealing two shocked blue orbs. "NANI! Kakashi-sensei! What the hell is going on?"

Gathering his shattered nerves, he looked around once more. _Okay…calmly, now…_ Windows, chairs, kitchen, scary shark guy, cloakrac – _WHAT THE HELL!_ His eyes swiveled back to a certain Hidden Mist Missing-nin. For Naruto, it was just too many surprises in one day. He passed out again.

* * *

"**Dammit, whelp! Stop fainting! It's making me look bad!"**

This time, Naruto woke to the voice of a familiar voice that he could easily identify.

"Damn fox…shut the hell up…"

"**What are you, some wussy little two-year old? Pull yourself together! What kind of sissy future Hokage are you anyways?"**

The Kyuubi knew he hit a chord. Naruto stiffened.

"Bloody furball…who're you calling wussy!"

"**YOU! Gods! You'd think that the vessel of the greatest of the Youkai would be more steadfast than this…"**

Ignoring Naruto's heated protests, the demon chased him back to consciousness.

* * *

A figure blurred into Naruto's vision as he opened his eyes. This time, he stubbornly kept his eyes closed, refusing to receive another shock. Instead, since he was completely unharmed, he decided to try a different approach.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

He was greeted with a _very_ familiar lazy drawl. "Oy, Naruto, your Ramen is read – "

Shikamaru found himself on the floor, with Naruto in his seat, looking wildly around for the ramen.

"Where, where?"

Shikamaru sighed. "In front of _your_ seat." He pointed at the empty seat across the table, with a steaming bowl of ramen in front of it.

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Wait…let me get this straight…So the snake dude and the Sasuke bastard left us in a field of explosion notes, and we were saved by Sasuke's evil brother, and old fish-face? And we've been here for two days, at their hideout? Somebody pinch me. Yowch!"

Neji, fed up with Naruto saying the same thing for the fourth time, had reached over and closed one of Naruto's tenketsu. The aforementioned loud-mouth sullenly rubbed his arm, and shot the Hyuga branch member a death glare that would have made his former teammate, dubbed 'bastard', proud.

Itachi, silent thus far, sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The pale moon barely penetrated the heavy clouds in the sky. Naruto lay on the roof, thinking over all that had happened that day. It wasn't often that he pondered one thing for so long, but what he had learned was so strange that he couldn't help but dwell on it.

Sighing, he got up to leave. Time for that later. Now he had to go meet up with –

"Ow!"

Naruto walked right into Shikamaru, who had come out looking for him.

"Hey, Naruto. Itachi-san wants to see all of us in a cave the west of here. Neji and Kakashi-san left already. Let's hurry!" The normally placid chuunin seemed excited. "Come on!"

Shikamaru dashed off, with Naruto close behind.

"Oy, Shikamaru, what are we supposed to do there anyways?"

"Dunno, we'll find out, I guess…"

They silently continued on their way towards the cave, each with his own thoughts.

_Flashback_

_They were all seated around the table – that is, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were. Kakashi was leaning against a wall, and Itachi was standing before them, as if delivering a lecture. Kisame was nowhere to be seen._

"_I will only repeat this one more time. We did not save you to be kind. My reason to save you was that you," here, he glanced at Naruto, "are needed as a part of my goal. You others," his eyes shifted. "I needed to save you or he would not have agreed to listen to me."_

_Itachi waited to let this sink in._

"_You may be wondering why I need Naruto. According to your information, I killed my clan to measure my capacity. You may believe that for the time being. I need Sasuke for my current goals, and I believe that if he saw his rival, Naruto, grow quickly, it would spur him on to greater heights. In addition, Naruto has great potential, probably more so than my foolish little brother, especially since he allowed himself to be tainted by the filthy serpent." He paused. "There is another reason why I am helping you now. However—"_

"_What is it!" Naruto shouted._

"_That, I cannot tell you. When I judge it is the right time, then all will be revealed." He paused again. "All I will say now is that it has to do with the true nature of the Akatsuki."_

_Itachi left the room, leaving a bemused audience._

_End Flashback_

"—right, Naruto?" Naruto was jerked from his thoughts by Shikamaru's voice.

"Nani?"

Shikamaru sighed as they approached the cave entrance. "Never mind."

Naruto shivered slightly as he gazed at the cave entrance. He could see a tiny point of light deep inside, but it revealed nothing. _Damn. This sucks._ Sucking in a breath, he looked at Shikamaru, and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto followed after Shikamaru apprehensively. Something was definitely not right. This place exuded an aura of menace…almost as if the cave itself was living. He felt the walls surrounding him. It was warm, almost pulsating against his hand. Quickly, he jerked his hand back, unnerved by the strangeness of it all.

He had fallen behind. Shikamaru silhouetted against the faint light of the end of the tunnel was getting smaller. Naruto quickly ran to catch up. This was a bad time to get lost. A very bad time. Weird cave, teammates gone…not a pretty thought.

_Dammit, this silence is killing me._ Naruto really couldn't take it anymore. Turning to his teammate strolling by his side, he spoke up. Way up.

"Hey, Shikamaru! What's going on here? Where are they, anyways?"

Shikamaru sighed. He felt the creepiness of this place as keenly as Naruto. _Why the hell do they want us to meet here? Oh ye gods…what if…_

Suddenly, Shikamaru fell through a hole in the ground and plummeted into the darkness. The opening sealed itself after, not even allowing time for Shikamaru's surprised yelp to alert his unsuspecting teammate.

Naruto, oblivious to his teammates disappearance, kept chattering. "I mean, if ya wanna meet up with someone, at least make it comfortable or something right? Some drinks, Ramen, that kinda stuff, ya know?"

Grinning blithely, Naruto waited for a response. None came.

The grin faded. Cautiously, he turned to where he supposed Shikamaru should be. Instead of his teammate, he looked deeply into a pair of unfamiliar eyes. Red eyes with three windmill blades. _Oh shit…_Naruto thought as he entered the world of Tsukyomi.

_Naruto was dangling by his hands, which were shackled tightly to a tree branch. He dangled inches above a river of fire, the occasional flare licking at the soles of his sandals. He looked around. His branch was the only one that was over that magma. The rest of the humongous tree was safe on solid ground. _Dammit, what's going on?

_His gaze wandered to the man standing next to the tree, straw hat pulled low over his eyes. "Hey mister! What's the big idea, eh? Ya wanna let me down anytime soon?"_

_The mysterious stranger turned towards him. Suddenly, the man threw off his hat, revealing his identity. Naruto's breath hitched. It was Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, you bastard! Let me down!" Naruto started struggling against his bonds. "Fight like a man, you coward!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Dobe. Look deep into my eyes…Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukyomi!"_

_Naruto's world turned red._

_As he began to be able to distinguish his surroundings again, Naruto made out the form of Sasuke again, standing atop a giant statue. Between them lay a waterfall. Naruto looked down. He was also standing on a statue. Wait, scratch that. **He** was floating. Another him was standing on a statue. _Aw, shit…_Naruto complained mentally. _Not this…

_He heard Itachi's voice resonating throughout the area. "You will watch this battle for the next ninety-six hours. Enjoy."_

_Naruto floated, completely frozen, unable to move a muscle, as the battle was replayed over and over. He tried to scream, but no sound could come out. All he could do was look on in horror as he watched Sasuke's betrayal over and over again._

_Itachi announced the arrival of the forty-eighth hour, midway through the ordeal. Naruto couldn't hear him. He had sank too far in despair._

_As the fifty-seventh hour approached, Naruto heard a growling voice in his head._

"_Damn fox, can't you see I have enough to deal with as it is?" Naruto was so mentally drained that his irritable question sounded more like a whine._

"_**You fool! This is all in your mind! This is YOUR memory that is being replayed. TAKE CONTROL. Do not let that arrogant freaky-eyed twit control your own memories!"**_

Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his stupor. "What? How? Tell me!" 

_He flinched as his mind registered what his eyes saw, which was Sasuke plunging a Chidori through his chest._

The Kyuubi was silent.

"Tell me, you piece of shit furball!" 

_No response._

"_ARGH! BE THAT WAY!"_

_Getting no replay from his tenant, Naruto turned his frustration towards the unseen Itachi. "DAMN UCHIHA GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY MIND!"_

_Nothing happened._

"_I SAID, GET THE **FUCK** OUTTA MY MIND!"_

_This was punctuated with a huge flare of chakra, as Naruto's frustration, despair, and helplessness all boiled over into insane fury. "OUT! NOW!"_

_The world flickered. For a brief moment, the illusionary battle blinked out of existence, but then returned. Naruto was not satisfied. Screaming in absolute rage, he expelled all the chakra he could muster in one giant wave. The battle ground shattered into a thousand pieces._

_Once again, he was hanging on the tree branch once again. _DAMMIT! _Naruto mentally raged. _THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE MIND IN THIS HEAD!

"**Two, actually,**" _came Kyuubi's voice. Naruto scowled._

He was powerless now, having expended all his chakra to dispel the battle ground illusion. But there had to be a way out of here too…

…_That's it! The Kyuubi had just given him the solution. Since there were already two minds…_

"_Hey furball! Feeling hungry?"_

_He was answered by an evil growl filled with anticipation._

"_Yosh! Lend me your chakra." A red aura suddenly exploded out of Naruto. "Alrighty then! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

_A thousand clones materialized, filled with Kyuubi's chakra. "All together now, time for Uzumaki Naruto's latest patented special attack! NINPOU: KYUUBI HENGE NO JUTSU!"_

_The clones coalesced into one crowd and exploded in one gigantic cloud of smoke. A deafening roar shattered the air, and sent ripples through the ground. Kyuubi emerged from the smoke. However, this jutsu had its limitations. The Kyuubi, in this form, was not nearly as strong as it originally was. It had less than a hundredth of its actually power. But here, in the mind of his host, he had power of unimaginable magnitude. It was his home, and he knew it better than anyone else, except Naruto. And Naruto, being the owner of this mind, could make him as powerful or as powerless as he wanted. At the moment, Naruto wanted the Kyuubi to be pretty damn powerful._

_Kyuubi roared again. "**COME OUT LITTLE WEASEL! I SMELL YOU!"**_

_Kyuubi lunged at the tree. A startled Itachi barely made it out of the tree (Kurenai's jutsu) before it was pulverized by one massive blow from Kyuubi's paw. "Sasuke" also vanished. Yet another illusion.. Naruto yelped. One of Kyuubi's tails snared him before he could hit the magma. "**DON'T DIE ON ME NOW, WHELP.**"_

_Naruto laughed weakly. "Wasn't planning too…"_

_With Naruto clenched tightly (and safely) in one of his tails, Kyuubi wreaked havoc on Itachi's illusionary landscape. His tails flailed haphazardly, destroying everything in range. Suddenly, he caught sight of the fleeing Itachi. "**DINNER TIME!**"_

_The landscape swirled, and disappeared._

Naruto gasped for breath. He was back in the cave. He heard a thump, and looked down. Itachi had collapsed, unconscious. Naruto heard a disappointed growl at the back of his head. "**Almost had him, too. Got a bit of his cloak though.**"

Startled, Naruto examined Itachi's prone body. Indeed, there was a large piece missing from the bottom left corner of his cloak. _Heh…serves him right…_

Deciding to leave Itachi there rather than carry excess baggage (he _had_ tried to kill them, after all), Naruto turned around, intent on leaving the accursed place. To his chagrin, the cave had sealed itself behind him. _Looks like the cave _is_ alive after all…_

A smug voice came from the farthest recesses of his mind. "**I could have told you that.**"

Muttering to himself about foxes that thought too highly of themselves, Naruto took the only option available to him. Reluctantly, he started once again down the path towards the light. _This just isn't my day…_

_

* * *

_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru was definitely having a bad day. In fact, anyone falling down a pitch black who-knows-how-deep pit would be having a day just as bad.

To say the least, Shikamaru was terrified out of his wits. _Wits! That's it!_ Shikamaru dropped (pardon the pun) into his familiar strategizing pose.

The Nara heir suddenly had a sinking feeling that whatever unpleasantness waited for him at the end of his fall was approaching fast. Opening his eyes, he quickly formed the requisite hand seals. " Kage Shibari no Jutsu!"

The walls around him seemed to shift as his own shadow – indeed, the whole surrounding area – grabbed onto the wall itself. The deceptively insubstantial darkness gripped the walls and formed a sort of trampoline under him. Relieved, Shikamaru bounced gratefully on his savior.

Which left him with a whole other dilemma. Now that he was safe, how to get out? Sooner or later, he would run out of chakra, and, by the feel of things, it would be sooner and not later. He began to fell the wall for weak points. Finally, as the strain of holding the jutsu was starting to get to him, his questing fingers found a latch.

Shikamaru was sorely tempted to pull the latch. Holding the jutsu was fatiguing, and the latch could be his ticket to freedom. _But it just happened to be right where I stopped my fall? How?_ It definitely seemed to be a trap. _But for what purpose?_

As the precious seconds ticked by, Shikamaru once again put his metaphorical thinking cap on. _A single latch placed in a seemingly arbitrary location…What is the point of that? It's obviously a trap...But then, what's the real rout out of here? Unless…_ Enlightenment struck him like a lightning bolt.

Putting his hands together into a single seal, Shikamaru concentrated as hard as he could, and yelled, "KAI!"

There was no noticeable difference. Scrunching up his eyes, and gathering his courage, Shikamaru released his Kage Shibari no Jutsu – and didn't fall. Elation gathering in his chest, he instinctively reached towards the direction where the latch was before. Feeling nothing there, he explored with his hands all over the walls again, feeling for something. This time, he found another latch. Without hesitation, he pulled it, and suddenly, he was thrust from the ground into the cave corridor again. Breathing a huge sigh a of relief, he took stock of his surroundings.

He appeared to be in the same spot that he disappeared from. _Of course. I never actually went anywhere…_ His gaze wandered downward, towards the previously unnoticed figure lying at his feet. _What? Uchiha Itachi?_ _And where's Naruto?_ He glanced back towards the entrance of the cave, then forwards towards the light at the end of the tunnel. He sighed again, but this one was a sigh of exasperation. Of course Naruto would go forward. _How troublesome._

Taking care to trod on Itachi's prone form, Shikamaru also headed towards the light.

* * *

With a shout of glee, Naruto raced into the brightly lit chamber, wincing only slightly as his eyes were assaulted by the piercing light. Suddenly, he stopped short. The room may be lighted, but it was anything but inviting.

The room was circular, and looked somewhat like an amphitheater. There were stands, and then there was a ring right in the middle. Naruto was reminded of the arena of the Chuunin exams. Nervously, he called out into the empty space.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, crashing sounds echoed throughout the chamber, ominously testifying to another test to come. A loud metallic clang resonated through the air. Naruto shivered. This was not his day.

Turning, he saw that, once again, the passage had sealed itself behind him. Seeing no other choice, Naruto advanced down the steps in front of him, towards the arena in the middle of the room. Suddenly, he felt a push from behind. Swearing, Naruto tumbled into the battleground. Somehow, he managed to land on his feet.

Taking stock of his surroundings, Naruto swore again. All sorts of wildly oversized creatures emerged from openings in the wall. He heard a rumbling growl behind him. Naruto turned slowly only to come face to belly with a ten foot tall full grown grizzly bear.

"KUSO!"

As the grizzly drew back its paw for a swipe at the hyperactive young ninja's head, Naruto quickly performed some hand seals.

"Aisu no Tate!"

A wall of ice flashed into existence. The screech of the bear's wickedly long claws showed that its timely arrival saved the blond Chuunin's life. Quickly, Naruto leaped over the wall, and flung two kunai, right into the bear's eyes. With a last grunt of pain, the grizzly collapsed.

Right as Naruto landed, he saw a hyena leap right at his face. Wide-eyed, he desperately formed seals, hoping that he could make it in time. The drooling jaws were only a foot away now…eight inches…five…

Suddenly, the hyena froze in mid-leap, as if poleaxed. Its body was knocked off course by an invisible force, and the dead animal crashed just inches from Naruto's face. Surprised, Naruto looked around for his savior, to see that it was none other than Shikamaru. The Nara youth had arrived just in time to fling a brace of shurikens, which transfixed the hyena, and saved Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Thanks a lot!"

Shikamaru spared him a shaky grin. "We better get out of here soon. There's a lot more where those came from." He pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around, and was confronted by no less than thirty odd menacing beasts. There were lions and tigers and bears (oh my!), not to mention an assortment of snakes and other reptiles. He swallowed hard. This was definitely _not_ his day.

Before the assorted beasts could charge, Naruto decided to take action. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A miniature army of Narutos appeared in a skirmish line in front of the two Chuunin. "Ready, set, go!" They charged the predators before them. The real Naruto hung back with Shikamaru, taking care of any creature that sneaked past the clones.

As he sliced open yet another overgrown jaguar's belly, Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. I got a new technique a while ago. Want to see it?"

Grinning as he dispatched an offending croc, Naruto shouted an enthusiastic response. "Sure! Show me now!"

With a shadow of a smirk on his face, Shikamaru flipped through hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto's jaw dropped, as he looked on, incredulous, as clones materialized from the shadows.

"Wh-what! You stole my attack!"

Shikamaru chuckled good-naturedly as his clones went to work defending the duo. "Actually, this attack is related to yours only by name. It is actually more closely related to Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, since it is roughly one tenth of the strength of the user. It forms clones out of the shadows around me. The more shadows, the more clones I can use. Kind of like my Kage Mane no Jutsu."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew…Sasuke-bastard and Kakashi-sensei being able to steal my techniques is bad enough…for a second, I thought Shikamaru had the Sharingan or something!_ Outwardly, he yelled, "Alright then, you lazy bum! Time to finish this! Let me show you my new attack, that Kakashi-sensei taught me before he left!" Thus saying, he rapidly formed several seals.

"First, to set it up. Suiton: Suiryuu Bakuretsu no Jutsu!" Since there wasn't much water in the area, a rather small water dragon materialized out of the water vapor in the air. It flew over the assembled animals and burst, drenching them all in water.

"Aisu: Buriza no Jutsu!"

Naruto let out loose a huge breath of icy wind, blowing over and instantly freezing the moisture on the frenzied animals, immobilizing them immediately. He heard Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. Naruto grinned at him. _Ice jutsus kick some major ass!_

The two of them just stood there grinning at each other for a moment, exhilarated, and a little surprised that they had actually triumphed. Defeating the hordes of crazed creatures was no mean feat, by any standards. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess we should find a way out of here now…"

The voice that answered him, however, was not that of his companion. It reverberated off the curved walls, amplified tenfold. And it was definitely _not_ friendly.

"Not yet, my lambs. There's more in store for you, yet. Behold! Your doom!"

And, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, five squads of ninja appeared, immediately surrounding the two Chuunin. The menacing voice took on a mocking tone. "Good luck – you'll need!" The voice laughed, a chilling sound, and disappeared.

Naruto looked at his comrade, and said bracingly, "Well, buddy, looks like the fun ain't over yet. Better get this party started."

Shikamaru gave him a rueful grin. "How troublesome…"

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
